Silver is more his Color
by Que-min
Summary: Inuyasha must pick between which woman he wants..if both were in peril at the same time..who would he save? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1 : Some strange paradise

Sesshomaru lay in the bed of his palace.Breathing rough intakes of breath. What was he yearning for? What had awoke him many nights before with a drop of sweat to his temple? He did'nt know.  
Unconvinced, The Dark Demon Lord of the Western lands ran a trembling hand through his long silver hair and reached for his favorite silken robe. Sighing slightly he left his chamber.  
Was it his long timed celibacy? Was it the rash loneliness that consumed his life? Sesshomaru shook his head letting shorter strands cup his boyish face. Yes, there had been demonesses that had caught his eye...but non of them had the heart he...wanted. But what did he want?  
"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
A unwanted smile crooked his mouth before he could stop it. Rin, the young orphan, jumped and crossed her arms around his legs like a monkey. Her smile was endearing and it warmed him, though he never would admitt.  
"How are you this morning Rin?" said the fearsome lord calmly. Rin did'nt seem the least yet intimadated by the wholesome figure. She was the only one who never seemed unnerved. Yes, Rin was the only person he could bear.  
"Rin is fine! Rin played games with Jaken all morning...Lord Shessy? Something the matter?"  
Sesshomaru shook his head and tried his best not the grimace. Rin was'nt all he needed.  
"I am fine Rin, ask Jaken to prepare. We shall observe the grounds early"  
"YAY!" said an estatic Rin. She flew off of Sesshomaru and began her search for the green goblin Jaken.  
Sesshomaru sighed another draw...suddenly feeling chill against the morning breeze as the front of his robe lay open. This...this could'nt be it..


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors note: Just telling you. This is before Sesshomaru and Kagome had EVER met. So in this chapter is the first time .Enjoy...)

Chp. 2: Curious eyes...curious eyes...

Sesshomaru sat on the billowing white cloud, one leg dangling off the ledge, the other raised to rest his arm on. A casual pose. The Youkai was bored with his life. How much more could he battle Inuyasha for the teitseiga? How much more could his patience wander?  
Rin sat behind him, trying to braid his fly away hair into a plait but It was impossible with the wind blowing it askew. Jaken was grumped in the back, sitting Indian style.  
Just as Sesshomaru had thought to head back a flash of blinding pink caught his eye. He stopped and searched for it again but it was lost among the green. The cloud reversed and the blinding pink was back. The Dark Lord edged closer to see where the curious light came from...and felt his intestines twist a thousand times.  
A girl with Raven black hair washed her face near a stream. She wore an odd outfit Sesshomaru observed. A hint of rose crushed up his cheek as his eyes outlined her womanly figure. The pink had come from a thin chain that hung around her neck. Attactched to the end was a pink pearlish stone...that obviously held great power...maybe more so then the teitseiga. But Sesshomaru's gaze soon forgot the gem and held in them the most prettiest shade of chestnut brown he'd ever seen in anyone...that were staring straight back at him. He was taken aback as the young women faintly smiled at him. What? Wasn't she scared? Her bones should be chilled, her knees should be wobbled from fear. Yet she stood as if they had nearly met before and were friends.  
To the right of the woods two figures came out. One with the garments of a demon slayer and his...his brother! What relationship could he have with her? Sesshomaru slowly backed away and decided to steal a glance once more at the women's grace and eyes. She still stood, eyes just as intrusive on his, by the river. Desperately her wanted to see her again...but...he also realized she was a human. He hated humans. At least if not to touch her, then at least to see her again.

Kagome washed her face once more in the fresh river. Heart thumping like a drum. Who was he? That weird (but admittedly cute) demon? He looked at her with so much wanting and sadness that she had to smile at him. Did she scare him away?  
"Hey! I asked you a question? Why were you taking so long to get back? Were ----...I smell him..." Inuyasha hung his nose in the air and sniffed then closed his eyes. Kagone nervously bit her lip.  
"Smell who?" she asked.  
"SESSHOMARU! What did you say to him? TELL ME--"  
"Who Sesshomaru? Where is he..Inuyasha? Are you listening?...Inuyasha? INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome  
Inuyasha's face flew smack in the grass. He groaned a curse at Kagome.  
"Tell me who your babbling about!"   
"rrrRResshooeemmmaaaruu...bes...meh...bruuuuuther..." Said the dog demon through a mouthful of grass.  
"what?"   
Inuyasha swung back a little dazed and said "Sesshomaru is my brother"   
Kagome grabbed her sacred jewel shards and tried to quiet her throbbing heart.  
"Did you see him? I know he came near hear...recently too...and did you have to say "sit" then?" Inuyasha rubbed his cheek glaring at her.  
" ye...no. No. I haven't seen him. Never even heard anything" All this came out a bit rushed but she hoped it sounded convincing.  
"humph...well...he's always been trying to take my teitseiga and he ain't having it...I hate him" Inuyahsa turned his back and stalked off. Sango shrugged and followed.  
Kagome looked in the sky and knew she'd see this curious demon,Sesshomaru again. She knew that he must feel the same. Her cheeks warmed at the thought of his golden eyes searching her, solving her. It excited Kagome...his curious, curious golden eyes.

oh...that was just the exchange. chpt. 3 is when all the good stuff, the story, starts to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's note: bows Thank you to all who's reading!)

Chp.3: Our reason to dream...

Sesshomaru lay on the bed...staring up at his ceiling..waiting..but for what? What exactly did he expect to happen. The women to just appear from thin air? But then what would happen? He chose to live a life a solitude when he first became Youkai of the western lands. It's just that the weight of his decision never dawned upon him this hard till now. He swallowed a lump of loneliness down and closed his eyes...and imagined. What he wouldn't give to have her lithe body wrapped around him. Hiding his hurt, his anger at the life he was destined to lead...  
"Sesshomaru..." she whispered in his ear.  
"Yes. my sweet?"  
"SESSHOMARU?" said the rough voice of Jaken, interrupting his promising dream. Sesshomaru jolted to a wake and stared down at the confused goblin. Did he just answer Jaken saying what he thought he did? There was a confused and embarrassing silence between them.  
"ah hem...err...Sorry to wake you my Lord but your scouts have spotted Naraku and Inuyasha fighting. Shall we go have a look at the situation?"  
Sesshomaru rubbed his smooth chin and stared down at the dark blue sea of covers on which he slept. What difference did it make to observe the fight anyway? It would just lead to his disappointment once more. But what else was their to do. And anyway Rin hadn't been out today.  
"Prepare Ja---" He stopped mid sentence as he realized that women might be their. He might get to see her. who knew, maybe even talk.  
"Yes My lord"  
"We shall leave right away."

Kagome's mind kept on leaving the fight and returning back to the demon. And it was dangerous to take her mind off of what was happening since one mistake could be the end of her life. Goodness, it was just his pained expression that made her long to make that gorgeous face smile.

Nakaku's tentacle's lashed every which way. Inuyasha was knocked out over by a tree and no matter what Sango did her boomerang just wasn't enough. Miroku's hand was practically useless since earlier Naraku had released the poisonous insects and shippo,...well he's just a fox. Her arrows kept missing aim as well. Finally Nakaku hit Sango in the chest and Miroku's arm broke. Now only shippo and her were well enough to battle. Shippo stood on her shoulder hiding in her hair.  
"Ah, so it seems that I must take down Inuyasha's wench as well" said the menacing voice of Naraku.  
"I do have a name you know, Kago---mehhhhh..." Naraku snatched her with his tentacles and squeezed. She screamed at the soaring pain now in her ribs but a flash of silver hair caught her eye. She saw just in time to see she was falling on something soft before she blacked out and all was darkness in the world.

Sesshomaru slashed at Naraku's tentacles and let Kagome fall in his cloud. That was close, he thought. If he had been there a moment too late she might've...he didn't want to think of that. Rin hadn't come along because it was too dangerous and Jaken had stayed to babysitt her (Even though Sesshomaru had many maids who could have done the same) so now she was all to himself. He dared to steal a glance at her and nearly melted. He noticed that she was girl, maybe late teens but just as beautiful as a young women. A lock of black her fell across her curved red cheeks. Sesshomaru carefully moved the strains away (cause trying to be gentle with claws that long can be tedious) and stared gingerly at the long slender of her neck of which he had an insane impulse to bite. He noticed a cut in her blouse above the navel of her stomach. It exposed a smooth patch of pale skin that must have the softness he knew it held.  
She softly moaned and he stiffed turning immediately away.

Kagome opened her eyes to see the demon guy from the day before. His silver hair blew majestically like a shroud of glitter before the moon. The demons eyes were opened and stared over the land. She realized they were riding on something extremely soft. It was a cloud. Too tired to realize what she did she reached out to touch that long thick hair of his. And it was as soft as spiders silk. Kagome watched wondrously as it fell back like a velvet curtain into place. At this he turned and brown met gold. He turned away and sighed. She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep hoping that wherever he took her would be just as soft as this cloud they were on...

Was that a little too descriptive? Sorry, sorry . Drama will begin soon. Sometimes I kind of get carried away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.4 : First impressions. Second thoughts..

Sesshomaru lay the precious bundle on the guest bed and stood back. A part of his soul wrenched as he watched her mummer meaningless words in her sleep. Whatever could she be dreaming about? He decided he'd find out later as she might soon stir. Discouraged, he left the room...

Kagome opened her eyes to the bright colors that she slept on. Turning, she saw a huge balcony to her right. The windows shone open with bright sun shine and the forest could be seen. She stretched and began to wonder where she was...yeah, where was she? Kagome remembered the night before then...The mysterious silver haired demon! This made her sit up. Her mind ran over Inuyasha and she wondered what the others were thinking. Would they be searching for her? Hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't want to hurt his brother if he knew that he had him here. The door creaked open...Kagome's head jerked to the sound.  
A little girl slid in the room and smiled a toothy grin. Her orange kimono was just as bright as the colors around the room.  
"I am Rin," She said waving "What is your name?"  
At first Kagome looked puzzled at the little person that stood before her. Was this the demon's...child?  
A little disappointed, Kagome responded "I'm Kagome"  
Rin laughed and it sounded like little bells, it made Kagome smile.   
"Welcome to Lord Sesshomaru's fortress!"  
Kagome nodded and asked "Are you Lord Sesshomaru's daughter?"   
This made Rin laugh until her stomach hurt and she balled on the floor   
"Ha, Ha. Rin is not Lord Sesshomaru's daughter.Rin is Shesshy's friend."  
Kagome sat back, relieved. So did that make Sesshomaru..available? Just then the door opened to a tall, massive, figure dressed in dark blue. His golden eyes glowed amber and silver hair was back in a ponytail. Some strands loosely fell around his face. Kagome gasped. It was...him!  
"SHESSHY!" Rin practically flew to Sesshomaru and grabbed his leg. Kagome to her surprise saw the luminous figure blush. She'd expected Rin to hide in fear around him not smother him...Maybe they really are friends.  
"Are you not Inuyasha's wench?" Said the deep calm voice. It was now Kagome's turn to blush.  
"No I am not! My name is Kagome."  
The demon lord only ignored Kagome's response.  
"Are your wounds healed?" he said in a softer tone. Kagome shook her head and stared up at him. Now aware of her appearance she looked down at herself and the blush deepened.  
"You shall remain here till your wounds heal. Till then, if you need anything Rin or Jaken will assist you." He turned to leave.   
"And what if I...what if I need you?"  
"...I do not think that will be necessary"  
Kagome was now the color of a rose. Who did he think he was? Yeah...he was cute but that didn't mean he had to be a jerk. Kagome sat back in the pillows. If this is how here stay would be instead of a romantic getaway, maybe she wouldn't be here for long...


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey, I just realized...people like my Fanfic! Thanks to the viewers! -)

Chap.5: Sakura tree

Sesshomaru sighed and closed the door behind him. How could that human have aroused him so? He had to admit she was quite attractive, It had been a long time since anyone had made him feel like that. He had tried endlessly to search for a mate but all had failed, they were either deformed, crazy, or wouldn't take him knowing he was associated with his half demon brother. If only his life was different...if only he were different. Would Kagome take him as he was? ENOUGH! his mind screamed he didn't need any human, besides, Rin was already enough as it was. But still his heart couldn't help saying...if only...

Rin took Kagome's hand and showed her around the huge fortress. Kagome awed…She never knew Sesshomaru was so wealthy. Everything was neat and very dark. The hallways hardly had any light even though it was day. They did have windows, but they were not open. Maybe Sesshomaru had to live up to his evil image.  
Then Rin led her to a back door and out to the gardens. It was lovely. There were violets, and daffodils so many flowers, Rin had said she planted them all by herself. It was the only euphoric part about the enormous fortress they were in. But the best part of it all was a little Sakura tree on the top of a hill. The pink blossoms floated hazily in the air like feathers. Rin and Kagome sat under it.  
"Isn't it pretty, Kagome?"  
"Yeah…, um...how long have you been living here with Sesshomaru?"   
Rin looked up thoughtfully and scratched her head.  
"Rin has been here about a year"  
"Are you Sesshomaru's daughter?" Rin laughed.  
"No...um...My village was attacked by some wolves, I think,...and I was being chased by some after they killed my parents...but Lord Sesshomaru saved me."  
"I'm sorry, Rin" The girl shook her head. Her black curls tumbling around her face.  
"It's ok, Sesshomaru-sama is now here to take care of me!" She nodded.  
"It's seems you've healed."

A deep voice behind them sounded. Sesshomaru stood behind Rin, looking down on the pair. Kagome stood up facing him as bravely as she could.  
"Yes...um...I think I should go home."  
Sesshomaru nodded, a Sakura blossom fell in his hair. "Here." Kagome stepped closer and reached up on tiptoe to get it. Their faces almost touching. Kagome noticed their sudden pause and quickly got the blossom, blushing. Why was her heart beating so fast?  
"Why is Kagome-sama turning red?" Kagome shot a lethal glare at the little girl, what a big mouth.  
"Ah..It's just really..ah...kinds chilly thats all."  
Sesshomaru showed no emotion, and if he had any he was hiding it well.  
A thick cloud began to form around his feet.  
"Ohhh, does she have to go now? " whined Rin.  
"Rin…" Sesshomaru said in his warning growl.  
"WAIT...MASTER SESSHOMARU, WAIT FOR ME!" Jaken ran and nearly fell onto Sesshomaru's feet. He started kissing the demon's shoes.  
"Oh Master!...Thank you for waiting Lord Sesshomaru, Thank you"   
"Jaken, restrain yourself!" If Kagome's eyes were working, Sesshomaru looked like he blushed a little. She hid her grin from him as they floated off in the morning air.

Please, more comments. I appreciate it! -QN


	6. Chapter 6

(Author note: After reading chp.4+5 over, I realized I made a few mistakes. Kagome asked Rin twice if she was Sesshomaru's daughter when that was already known, and Sesshomaru was only supposed to blush once instead twice. Srry . )

Chap.6: A stir of things to come

Inuyasha sat out of breathe on the dewy morning forest floor. He sighed and panicked. Sesshomaru, that bastard, if he even touched Kagome he'd be sorry. Sango came cautiously up to Inuyasha, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"What?"   
"Inuyasha we've searched everywhere, and I think the scent isn't strong enough to follow"  
"Yeah," Shippo agreed," I'm tired and hungry, Kagome will come back Inuyasha, don't worry..."  
"Damn right she'll come back and with Sesshomaru so I can strangle him!" The group went back to sulking and prepared for breakfast.

Sesshomaru stood tall on the floating cloud, trying hard to banish his thoughts of the human sitting beside him. He could smell her scent...like jasmines in the summer, or fresh water Lilly's. And oh, how he craved to touch and smell her hair. Even though they had not talked much, Sesshomaru still thought her intriguing. He remembered the way she had blushed when she picked out the blossom in his hair.  
He wished that she could stay a little more and maybe he wouldn't have to put up his defensives if they were alone. He had always felt like he had to be tough since that's how everyone saw him. The loathsome Sesshomaru, Tai-Youkai of the west, Demon owner of the western lands. If maybe he could start over, with a knew image, then Kagome will see he can be just as vulnerable as anyone else.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and blushed again. Just as good looking as before.His silver hair blowing behind him, his golden eyes, warming to the sun. Kagome wondered what it would feel like to kiss a evil demon. She touched her cheeks still feeling the warmth of his face close to hers, why would he want to go out with a human? Inuyasha had even told her he hated humans, But if that were true, he would never had saved her and Rin.  
Kagome sighed as Inuyasha and the gang came into view. She wondered what his response would be to the courtesy Sesshomaru had shown her.   
They landed and as soon as they stepped off the cloud Inuyasha ran to Sesshomaru and wielded his sword.  
"You bastard, what did you do to her" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all lined up around the scene, though Kagome wondered what the little Kitsune would do. Right when Inuyasha came running up to Sesshomaru ready to fight, Rin jumped and shielded Sesshomaru, tiny hands encircling his legs.  
"Don't hurt Master Sesshomaru!" she screamed. Inuyasha stopped mid way and looked puzzled at the girl, then started laughing so hard he had to use his sword for support.  
"Whoo laugh this yo-ur-r daughter? another laugh"  
"Rin, move out the way" growled Sesshomaru.  
"But-"   
"Rin, move behind me"  
"Stop," yelled Kagome stepping in front of both of them. Hands outstretched.  
"Why are you defending him?"  
"Inuyasha, all Sesshomaru did was bring me back here"  
Sesshomaru started moving towards the cloud again and Kagome grabbed his hand. Their eyes met. "Why are you leaving"  
"Isn't it obvious we've outstayed our welcome?"  
"Yeah, that's right jack ass" spat Inuyasha  
"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha smashed , head first, into the ground. "OWWWWW"  
"I must leave" said Sesshomaru. "Rin, where are you?"   
Already Rin and Shippo were playing nearby. "Rin, we must go" Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, brown eyed pleading.   
"PLEAAASSSEEE, can I play with shippo for a little while?" Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and knew, Yet again, he couldn't say "no". He sighed." For a little while"

Her face lit up into a hearty grin and she hugged him with all her strength. Kagome smiled up at him. He moved away from her and started walking toward the flower field at which Rin and Shippo shot towards. Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha glaring at her.   
"What?"   
"Why did you take his side"  
"Because he really didn't do anything"  
"Yeah, but he will, he even looks suspicious sitting alone and all over there."  
"SIT BOY,SIT BOY, SIT!"  
"Kagome, you know all he wants is the teitsaiga" said Miroku  
"Well then, you and Inuyasha are jerks, humph" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and began to walk towards Sesshomaru. Why was he so lonely? Maybe he chose to live that way, but he seemed so aggressive all the time, maybe under all his "Bad Boy" image, he was is much as a creampuff as Inuyasha is…when he's not being a jerk. She sat awkwardly beside him, tucking a wayward piece of black hair behind her ear.  
"Why did you save Rin?...and me" He turned to her as if this was the first time he had seen her.  
"Because I could" The clipped words cut her deeply. She glanced up and saw Inuyasha watching from a tree limb he was sitting on.  
"We'll there's a reason for everything, isn't their?" He looked at her and she stared determinedly back at those magnificent golden orbs with so much depth. "I suppose...sigh I was in Rin's village the day it was attacked by a powerful wolf clan. She had helped me the day before as I was hurt in battle. All the village was destroyed and we came across Rin soaked in blood, dead, eyes lifeless in the forest. Since my sword can resurrect I brought her back to life and ever since she's been by my side" Kagome saw a little curve line the side of his mouth...maybe it was a smile.   
"What about me?"

He never got a chance to answer as Rin, herself, came crawling up the hill and laid a crown of flowers on Kagome's head." Look Sesshomaru, pretty flowers on pretty lady" Kagome laughed and thanked Rin.  
"We are to leave now, Rin" Rin sulked then an idea came across her face. "Can Rin, visit Kagome and Shippo again?" Sesshoamru thought for a moment, "We'll see" Rin hugged Kagome and Shippo then ran towards the cloud, Jaken being knocked over, he'd been quietly watching His master with the human girl. Could they be developing feelings for another?  
As Sesshomaru climbed on the cloud, Kagome grabbed his hand again and put a tiny white flower in his palm, he looked down at her.  
"What this?"  
She smiled warmly, "It's just a flower. So if you don't see me again, you can remember me by this flower...Sesshomaru-sama" As they floated away he nodded and thanked her. Ha, She knew he wasn't so bad after all...


	7. Chapter 7

Chp.7: The no good ploy

Naraku sat on his seat calling the spirits to aid him in his evil idea's and ploys. "So...Sesshomaru saved Inuyasha's wench" said Naraku thoughtfully.."This could get interesting if I plan the timing right" Just then Kikyo walked in,  
"aha Kikyo I think I have something for you"...  
"I won't do anything for a demon like you"  
"What if it involves...old...relationships"  
"...What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru touched his hands and the fragile flower that lay in them. It were White and blue. Even though it was just a simple flower it meant so much more to him somehow. He didn't know how or why but he desperately wanted to see Kagome again...  
"Sesshomaru-sama, can I see what Kagome gave you?" He carefully handed the little girl the flower.  
"ohhh so pretty...it's a forget me not! We grow that in our garden Sesshomaru sama! The legend says whoever hands this flower to a friend or love of theirs never forgets them and the same for the person who receives it!" Rin gave the flower back to Sesshomaru and started hitting Jaken on the head and pulled on his tail. Sesshomaru ignored the cries and yelps of Jakens torment and instead thought of this one human who had shown him so much kindness. Kagome...

"You know Inuyasha hasn't been talking to you for a long time Kagome" said Sango looking up at the tree were the jealous dog demon rested.   
"Let him then, He didn't need to be so rude when Sesshomaru was here"   
Just then Inuyasha pounced on the ground next to her, baring his teeth.   
"You didn't answer my question, why were you defending him?"   
"Because he didn't do anything!"  
"Here they go again" said shippo sighing.  
"You know all he wants is my Teitseiga"  
"SIT, Inuyasha , all you care about is your stupid Teitsesiga, SIT , you didn't even **ASK** if I was alright! SIT,SIT,SIT!"   
"KAGOME, I think that's enough sits" said a worried Sango.  
"Inuyasha has a point, Sesshomaru is a little weird he could've tried anything while he was here." Said Shippo.  
"But he didn't did he?" said Kagome. Inuyasha finally gets out of his hole and sits crossed legged on the ground and asks "Who was that little girl anyway?"  
"Your talking to me?"  
"Of course, got a problem with it?"   
"Her name is Rin, Sesshomaru brought her back to life when she died with his sword and ever since he's cared for her.." said Kagome, ignoring his threat.  
"Yeah right, he's probably just keeping her so she can be his slave."   
"SIT" Kagome uncrosses her hands and walks away into the forest leaving the rest behind. Inuyasha! The nerve. What a jackass…Why did everyone hate Sesshomaru? Granted, he was intimidating but…

"Oh Sesshomaru…I don't know whether I want to be against you or be with you" Kagome said out loud. She waved away the enticing thought. She sat on the bank of a small pond, staring into it's depths until she saw the red of Inuyashas clothes. He sat beside her blushing.   
"I--I'm sorry Kagome" He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes so she could see he meant it. The wind blew softly dancing in Inuyasha's and her hair.  
"I..I didn't mean to be like that…it's just….I should've been the one to bring you home…and Sesshomaru has always…been the same way…so sorry."  
"Well,…all right. I apologize for my reaction…I guess."  
"What? That's it?" says a puzzled Inuyasha.  
"You weren't expecting a kiss or something were you?"  
"Hey who said anything about a kiss?"

It was quiet between them for a moment as a firefly flew past  
"So...do you except?" Kagome hugs Inuyasha.

"Of course…" she says and walks back to the group.

After Naraku was done explaining his devious ploy to Kikyo she laughed.

"Hmmm, this should be interesting" said Kikyo.  
"Then you'll do it?"  
"What do I get out of it?" Naraku whispers in Kikyo's ear.  
"Then I except."

Oh. Aren't you wondering what the evil ploy is? (Even though I explained it in the summary) Keep reading to find out! -QN


	8. Chapter 8

(Authors note: From a fan)

Hello, I really like your story and the detail is a very good thing it makes the story more interesting! There is just two little thing that's were annoying me take no offense please because I really like your story and I don't want you to be mad at me but Sesshomaru's nickname is spelled Sesshy and Inuyasha's sword's name is Tetsusaiga which I only know is right cause I looked it up in the anime. So other than that your story is really good and 50 percent of the people spell Tetsusaiga wrong so that's no biggie so please don't be mad! anyway Sesshomaru rules! please update soon till then bai bai   
Bunnie

Just thought you should read that incase I do anything else wrong. Oh and the longer chapters thing. I like leaving you readers in suspense so I'll leave is how long it usually is. Mwahahahah! Thanks and keep reading!

Chapter 8: The boneless corpse

Inuyasha sat on the rivers edge staring into the water at his reflection as the dying footsteps of Kagome disappeared. At least she forgave him he thought. Then followed her back into camp...  
As the night grew darker Kagome's dreams were sweeter. But for some reason she always ended up in Sesshomaru's arms. The dreams frightened her but at the same time excited her. In her restless sleep she got up and walked to the forest edge placing her hand on an old tree. What could the dreams mean? She entered the forest walking in the paths of the moon with billions of little stars in the sky. Did she love Sesshomaru? She admitted to her attraction for him but love? And she wasn't even sure if he felt the same way. Sesshomaru was so unpredictable. What with saving her then not making any motive to take Inuyasha's teitseiga...maybe he's changed. As she went deeper she realized suddenly that her wavering thoughts had led her to an unknown part on the forest. She began to run through the forest but all that got her was even more lost.  
"Kagome..." She spun around when she heard the faint whisper of someone.   
"W-Who's there?" She looked up to see Naraku in his baboon suit, sitting on a tree branch a few spaces away staring at her. She had left her bow+arrow at the camp site and no matter how hard she screamed no one would be able to hear her so far out. She franticly began running but Naraku was too fast for her to see. He jumped down and grabbed a tight hold on her arm then took out a small pipe. He sucked in the smoke then blew it in her face. It instantly made her become dazed. Her last thought when she blacked out was a image of Inuyasha smiling at her while running after shippo...

Inuyasha woke up and stretched in a doglike manner scratching his nose. Were was Kagome's scent? He shrugged to himself, she probaly was taking a bath. He got up with the others to prepare breakfast. When an hour passed and still Kagome hadn't showed up Sango was worried.  
"I'll go and see if she is still bathing" After a moment or so Sango came back. "She isn't there either!" she yelled.

A sinking feeling began to happen in Inuyasha's stomach.  
" I bet that bastard Sesshomaru has something to do with this!"   
"Don't assume things Inuyasha " Said Miroku.  
"I know he did it. When we find him I'll ripe his HEART OUT!" Inuyasha jumped up and began sniffing. He motioned for the others to follow. Shippo collected thier belongings and went with them. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed some more.  
"hmmm her scent...It stops here." He sniffs the air again. "We're going to Sesshomaru's place" And with that starts walking in the direction of his older brothers house.

Kagome moaned as she finally woke up. Her whole body hurt. And Why couldn't she move? She looked up to find her hands chained then looked down to see that her legs were also chained. She was in some sort of dungeon. It reeked as little rats came and went by her feet. She screamed and tried to stomp on them. She heard someone open a door and fell silent. As the person appeared from the darkness she couldn't recognize him. He had long black curly hair and a purple kimono on. But his eyes were black and cold.  
"So your awake?" She gasped when she realized it was Naraku...but without the baboon suit. He touched her cheek with his pale hands and she cringed.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"Because your perfect for this...event."  
"What event?" She spat.  
"You'll see Kagome" He traced her face with his hands then she spit in his face.  
"Whatever your planning I'm not playing"  
"Oh yes you will.." Kagome turned in the direction of the other voice that came and there stood the priestess Kikyo with the same cold eyes.  
"And you might gain something from this too" Naraku laughed and left Kagome alone with Kikyo….

Drama! -QN


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9: The unexpected help

Kagome's eyes widened with horror as the dead priestess neared her.  
"Looks like I don't have much competition" said Kikyo pacing around Kagome as she stared at her.  
"Actually, you might. I heard that Inuyasha is attached to this girl." Said Naraku entering again with the long pipe.

Kagome didn't like how they talked about her as if she wasn't there. She tried to study her surroundings but the darkness nearly blinded her.   
"To her? All he see's in her is me since she is my reincarnation. He couldn't actually love this girl, and when I see him, I shall prove this to Inuyasha. And he shall pick me and I'll take him to hell with me like you promised, Naraku"...  
Kagura had heard enough. She quietly stepped away from the doorway and thought about what she had just heard. How could Naraku and Kikyo be so heartless? They were really going to kill the girl and banish Inuyasha! She had to put a stop to this or at east do something...Thats it! Kagura stepped onto the balcony and took out her giant feather. Whether she gets in trouble or not doesn't matter, It actually felt good to disobey her maker, Naraku.

Sesshomaru stood in his room putting on his robes after his long shower. Why wouldn't her smile just go away, why? As soon as the moment they were away from each other all he thought about was her. Kagome's scent lingered strong in the guestroom she was in. He often went there to calm himself. Her scent soothed him. Just then he smelt something different…something...foul...Naraku.  
Sesshomaru bounded towards the living room balcony to see Kagura standing there, glaring at him. He instantly made a move towards his sword. When she made no move to attack he sheathed it back in.  
"What are you doing demoness on my territory?" Sesshomaru growled. Kagura merely smirked at him and fanned herself.  
"To warn you of things to come."  
"What could be so urgent for you to pass my lands...I could kill you for this, Kagura."  
"But you have not, Great Lord Sesshomaru, Have you?" She sighed then started speaking. "Not that I wanted to tell you this but I thought you should know. Naraku and Kikyo are planning something for you and your brother, Inuyasha. Kagome was kidnapped and is at their fortress at this moment." finished Kagura. She was pleased. She hadn't quite told him what was to happen but in some way she had helped so she wouldn't get in too much trouble now. Sesshomaru sat watching her, his golden eyes glowing with anger.  
"Why do you suppose to tell me this?" Kagura shrugged and answered. " Like I said, I thought you should know"

As Sesshomaru quickly dressed into his gear and began floating on his cloud, he thanked Kagura. "Thank you...I am in your debt."   
After a few moments she wondered if he also had feelings for this girl, Kagome. She needed to find out. She also got on her feather and bounded towards the cliff for a good view on how this showdown would turn out. She secretly wished Sesshomaru good luck.

Uh oh! What do you think is gonna happen hm? -QN


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Moon song pt I

(Author's note:Moon song is going to be 4 parts and is called "Moon song" because all of it happens within the span of one night. I know, highly original of me, LOL)

Kagome's hands and ankles bruised against the roughness of the chains as she drifted off to a foggy demeanor. All was hazy and she stared into the lonely blackness of her cell. Kikyo had left her and Naraku alone, although she was grateful for Kikyo's leave she didn't want to be alone with Naraku. He smiled menacingly and blew that awful pipe smoke in her face.

Kagome made a silent prayer that Sesshomaru was safe...as well as Inuyasha. Then all went black...

Sesshomaru skimmed the tops of the forest trees, his eyes darting to and fro for a sign of Kagome. How could Inuyasha (Who cared so much for Kagome) have let this happen? Sesshomaru sped even faster as his heart boiled with anger and hatred over the very situtation. Damn Naraku. He would have his head on a platter for this!

When Kagome awoke, she shivered in the cool wind...WIND! But wasn't she in the cell? Her eyes opened in terror as she realized she was bound to a large wooden pole at the top of a mountain. The wind whipping her hair like wildfire. She almost screamed when she saw the face of Kikyo beside her, eyes in a stoic stare. Naraku stood away's from them, smiling a wicked grin of satisfaction.   
"Ahhh...so it begins..."  
In the distance Kagome could see the fast approaching figures of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bounding toward them.

Sesshomaru's heart sped even faster when he saw the way Kagome was tied up. He cursed Naraku's name silently and Inuyasha. Neither brother was talking. Sesshomaru had told him the moment he saw Inuyasha lazed about near a tree, not even realizing that his precious Kagome was in grave danger.  
Sesshomaru landed gracefully on top of the windy mountain while Inuyasha shook the ground with his less calm arrival.  
"What the hell is going on Naraku!" he asked, mouth twisted in a furious snarl.  
"Only what would've happened long before my help Inuyasha"  
"What are you saying Naraku?" asked a puzzled Sesshomaru.  
"Oh…it involves you too...so...Kikyo," Naraku nodded over his shoulder at Kikyo, eyes widened with fear and worry.

" Who's reincarnation, Kagome, are so much alike, you agree Inuyasha? Didn't you think Kagome was Kikyo when you first saw her in our era? They look alike...but are entirely different. But...I always wondered...if...the two were in peril at the same time...who would Inuyasha save first...which, which? Well...I thought we'd find out today..." said Naraku.

And before either brother could say anything Naraku, with great strength, pushed Kikyo and Kagome off the cliff. Sesshomaru's heart had stopped...

WOOT WOOT! We made it to chapter 10! Can you believe it? Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Post comments of who will save who. -QN


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Moonsong pt.II

As the two raven haired women fell into the star strewn night, Inuyasha felt as if he was torn in two. One foot stepped toward Kagome but the other side tracked to Kikyo. Without thinking Inuyasha ran toward the cliff and grabbed...

Sesshomaru didn't care what Inuyasha would do at that moment...all the demon lord could think about was Kagome's warm brown eyes and if he would never see them again. With a leap, he turned into his wolf demon form and bounded toward Kagome...

Kagome felt her world cave in as Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kikyo's waist. For a moment they caught each others eyes. Inuyasha saw the doomed expression on her face and looked away. Kagome felt her tears stinging and closed her eyes, hoping her death would be a quick one...instead she felt something incredibly soft...and fluffy. She opened her eyes and saw she rode on a giant white dog that was taking her to...she didn't know where. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized who it was. On the first night she was saved by Sesshomaru she remembered feeling the cloud, but also something even softer...Sesshomaru-kun's tail! She laughed and crawled to stroke Sesshomaru behind the ears. The dog-demon shuddered and howled into the night as they floated toward the moon. Stars layed out like tiny diamonds on a big blue blanket opening themselves to the odd couple. As the pair laughed and howled..Kagome realized, without even knowing it, that she had fallen for Sesshomaru...in more ways then one.  
She still felt a little sad the Inuyasha hadn't saved her, but that was okay...after all, Kagome had now what she had wanted from Inuyasha in someone else. Someone who could protect her, someone who she (to an extent) got along with, and most importantly...loved her.

THE END. Just kidding. Got you there huh? This chapter make me feel all warm inside. A little too short though right? -QN


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Moon song pt. III

Inuyasha stared after Kagome and Sesshomaru with a strange feeling. Regret? loss? He felt torn. Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha as the look passed over his eyes then it shifted to her. She smiled at Inuyasha and held him to her in a tight embrace.  
"Inuyasha. I knew you would come for me." she said.  
"Kikyo, I could never let you die..." But even as he said that, he knew a part of his heart still tugged for the other raven haired women in his mind. Naraku stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the pair smiling to himself. As Inuyasha hugged kikyo back, Naraku nodded and Kikyo returned the gesture over Inuyasha's shoulder.  
Suddenly Kikyo's soul stealers surrounded both Kikyo and Inuyasha in a tight wrap. Inuyasha yelled.  
"Inuyasha, didn't I tell you I'd bring you to hell with me?"  
"Kikyo, you tricked me!" He yelled, baring his fangs.  
"The deal is set Naraku."  
He nodded at Kikyo and disappeared in a shroud of black. Inuyasha regretted everything that had just happened. He tried to wiggle out of the trap that bonded him but to no avail. With a final attempt after many he yelled into the sudden night air. "KAGOME!"

I'm really sorry for the short chapter . will be more –QN --


	13. Chapter 13

Chp.13 Moon song pt. IV

Sesshomaru's mouth hung open in a euphoric jowl. Kagome hugged him tightly as she was afraid she might slip off. Finally they landed near a moonlit ponds edge. Sesshomaru howled into the night and Kagome watched him. Even though she hardly knew him she had never seen him so happy. She slowly jumped off his back and walked up to him. The dog demon breathed heavily, staring at her with glowing golden eyes. She scratched him behind the ears again and he shuddered. After doing that for a time she noticed that below Sesshomaru was a pool of blood. She gasped and ran to the spot.  
"Sesshomaru, your hurt!"  
His response was a low growl.  
"Transform back."  
Sesshomaru stalked away into the woods and a moment later came back in human form. His Kimono's front was bloody and his eyes were glazed.  
Kagome ran to him. Sesshomaru gracefully walked to the waters edge and bent down. Though his exterior was calm his breathing was rash and heavy.   
"It's just a flesh wound," He said quietly "I'll tend to it myself"  
Kagome shook her head.  
"No, you saved my life, I need to pay you back someway." she said glancing up into his eyes. The demon lord said nothing. He bent his head down low . Blood mixed into his silken strands. She swept it away from his front.  
"Um...can you open the front of your Kimono...I need to treat it."   
Sesshomaru untied his Kimono and then opened his undershirt to reveal tanned broad muscled flesh that had a cut in the middle. Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips. It was awkward for a moment as Kagome ripped a piece of her shirt of to soak in the water. Then gently she applied the wet cloth to the wound. Sesshomaru didn't flinch. He only looked solemnly down at her.

"How did you get cut?" She asked to ease the tension.

"My chest scraped against the cliffs edge…It was nothing very serious" She looked up at him and held his gaze. After she finished cleaning the wound, Kagome sat back and stared. Sesshomaru put on his clothes again and sat very still.

"Um…if you wanted me to I can wash your clothes for you…"

He shook his head.

"No, I am fine. Thank you"

Again it was silent and Kagome wished she knew a way to get past his hardness. So she decided to just ask him.

" Sesshomaru?" She waited until he looked into her eyes again. She blushed and looked down. It seemed the only way for her to speak to him was to look down or away. If he wasn't so darn attractive…

"Yes?"

"W-Why are you always so…stiff?" She never raised an inch to see what his reaction was.

"Stiff? How so?"

"Well…I guess I'm trying to say you shouldn't be so…regal. I've never seen you smile or laugh. Doesn't anything make you happy?"

He remained quiet for a while. Kagome still had her head bent when he stood up.

" Why should you care how anything makes me feel?" His voice was deep and somber. As if he was searching for an answer. Kagome looked up in his eyes and shrugged.

"…I don't know I just…do"  
Sesshomaru gazed at her for a long while before he quickly looked into the forest. Suddenly unsheathing his sword, Kagome looked to the source of the problem too.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all came running to Kagome. Sesshomaru lessened his hold on the hilt.

"What did you do to Kagome you…you..!" yelled Shippo.

"He saved my life, you guys…Wait! Seshomaru…Where are you going?" The demon lord had begun walking into the forest. He turned at the sound of her voice.

"I'm leaving." Kagome ran to him.

"You can't. We have to save Inuyasha--…" She had forgotten that Inuyasha had abandon her. She shook her head.

"Actually…why don't you just stay? And this way I can wash your clothes anyway"

Sesshomaru fought with himself for a moment but her warm pleading eyes held him there. Without a word her began walking back with Kagome. The group stared at Sesshomaru reproachfully.

"Kagome are you…sure about this?" asked Sango.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Answered Kagome.

"What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned and sighed. Then looked back at the demon slayer.

"Just forget about him. C'mon lets start a fire."

You thought they were gonna kiss right? WRONG. Not this early in the story…Oh. And about whats happening to Inuyasha? That all in the next chapter.-QN


	14. Chapter 14

(Authors note: Thanks for the faithful readers and the comments. I wrote this Fanfic on other forums and it didn't do as well. So I am happy that so many people have responded to it! Plus, I've never gotten this far! WOOT. Oh, and I sorta forgot why Kikyo was

mad at Inuyasha so bare with me if this chapter is sorta funky sounding)

Chp.14 Three hearts deceived

Inuyasha stared unbelievingly at the lifeless eyes of Kikyo as his body was sinking deeper into the red fire that was hell beneath him.

"Kikyo.. why are you doing this?" Said Inuyasha in a hurtful voice. His anger had seeped and was replaced by confusion.

"Inuyasha. You betrayed me and I will never forget that. I once promised you that I would drag you to hell with me. And I want to fulfill that promise."

"But….I thought you loved me?" said Inuyasha. His anger rising slowly again.

"I did."

Infuriated, Inuyasha wiggled against his bounding then suddenly had an idea. He had to get out of this…and see Kagome's face again. And this might do it.

"Kikyo,…I would never betray you. The reason I saved you was only because…I love you."

Kikyo looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and stilled, holding his gaze.

"Ha. I see through you Inuyasha. You do not love me anymore. Your going to be doomed with me for an eternity"

Crap. Inuysha thought as he thought of what he would have to do.(Even though he really didn't to do this.) He leaned in and kissed Kikyo. He opened his eyes an inch to see Kikyo's eyes closed. Yes. This is what he wanted. A distraction! Her cold lips were not the same as he had remembered them. They used to be warm and soft. And Inuyasha realized in that moment that he really didn't love Kikyo anymore. He felt her soul stealers slowly release their tight hold. But he had to keep Kikyo distracted. Inuyasha deepened his kiss then before Kikyo could do anything he slashed away at the soul stealers and grabbed Kikyo's neck and held tight.

"Heh. Like hell you will." Then her threw her to the ground. Kikyo glared at him with more hatred then she had before and Inuyasha returned it.

" Someday soon I'll kill you Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah? Not before I kill you." He flexed his claws.

"You cannot. Deep in you heart you still have feelings for the Kikyo you once knew. And you even stand here now. Thinking that you can but yet you've made no move."

" I--- .I don't have time for this…." With that, Inuyasha jumped off the cliff and landed on a tall tree looking over looking the forest for a sign of Kagome with the jackass-of-a-brother Seshomaru.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the group sat around a fire in the dark forest. All of them said nothing and the tense silence was driving Kagome insane.

"So…Sesshomaru…err…why did you save Kagome?" said Miroku as he couldn't stand the quiet either. Kagome shifted a nervous glance over at Sesshomaru who almost looked like a porcelain. Sesshomaru's sudden look in Miroku's direction made the group jump. Not from fear, but from surprise.

" It was a personal decision I made on my own." Was all the demon lord said.

" Okay. So why do you hate Inuyasha but for some reason like Kagome?" asked Shippo.

Sesshomaru sighed and left the circle. The only reason her even stayed was for her. Other then that he would have not even associated with those ignorant---

"Why did you leave?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

" I did not feel comfortable." Kagome walked alongside Sesshomaru trying to keep up with his long strides till her abruptly stopped and sat on a grassy mound.

" Do you mind if I sit with you….and talk?" asked Kagome. He nodded and Kagome sat next to him.

"I suppose the answer to your question of why I am "stiff" is that people seem to be that way around me. They fear what they are ignorant of" said Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at him. This was the first time he had ever really expressed his feelings to her.

" Rin doesn't fear you."

"Rin is a very different person. I suppose that is why I let her stay after I saved her. It was different to be around a person that was not consumed with fear at the sight of me."

"I don't fear you." Said Kagome looking a different way as she said this so he couldn't see her blush. Suddenly a sharp yell of her name was heard across the forest.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome instantly knew who it was and jumped up. Inuyasha. Part of her wanted to run to him and ask what had happened. But she couldn't face him knowing what he did to her. She turned to Sesshomaru who also had stood.

"Sesshomaru…do you trust me?"

Sesshomaru berated her look before her answered with a nod. He didn't know why he trusted her. And he knew he shouldn't trust humans. But for this night…that would soon fade to morning…he would.

"Then follow me!"

Where are they going to together? Who knows…-QN


	15. Chapter 15

(Authors note: I just thought of a kick ass ending for this! I'm soooo excited. But I have a feeling your all gonna kill me for ending it this way. Don't worry though! The ending won't happen till later chapter's)

Chp.15 Back to reality

Jaken couldn't take it anymore as Rin kept on crying. He decided to leave her here with the maids and take after their lord Sesshomaru. Jaken had a feeling of where he was, which was probably with that nasty girl. Rin pleaded and begged to come but Jaken ignored her. He would find his master again and knock some since into him.

Inuyasha saw a bright fire toward the middle of the woods and bounded toward it. Finally he jumped in the clearing only to find Shippo, Miroku, and Sango all staring at him quizzically.

"Inuyasha! What hap---"

"Where is she? Where is Kagome?" interrupted Inuyasha.

"Why…what happened?"

"Just…I need to talk to her. Where is she?"

"Well….she walked off with Sesshomaru. I don't think they went far…" said Sango.

Inuyasha sped in the direction she pointed and cursed. He ignored the yells of a confused Miroku. Please, he hoped she hadn't done what he thought she would do!

"It's just up here!" yelled Kagome.

Sesshomaru saw a stone well loom into view and stopped. Wasn't there something about this certain well before?

"What's wrong?" said Kagome impatiently looking over his shoulder into the woods. Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the well and looked down. All was black.

"It's okay. Nothings going to happen. Just jump in!"

Sesshomaru stood on the edge. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him in to jump in the well. For a second they just seemed to be falling until a blue light appeared then abruptly it stopped. Sesshomaru looked wondrously around then saw that they were holding hands. In a swift move he removed his hand. Kagome saw his discomfort and blushed. It was an awkward quiet until Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Where are we?"

"We are in my world…into reality" she said as an afterthought. Kagome walked to the ladder and started to climb. Sesshomaru followed trying hard not to look up as her skirt was so short. Finally they climbed out of the well and seemed to be in some kind of house or building.

"This is my family's shrine" she said smiling at the look on his astonished face. They went outside. It was still dark. Sesshomaru followed Kagome to another building which must've been her house. He watched her take out a key and open the door. They entered through the kitchen . No one seemed to be home.

"Hello!…Mom?...Grandpa?...Souta!. Hello.." she turned to see if Sesshomaru was still behind her. Instead she laughed as she saw him sniffing around In the kitchen. He jerked as he smelled her moms cheese casserole.

"C'mon." she said.

The pair climbed the stairs and Sesshomaru stopped at where Kagome did. Her scent was even more stronger near here. He closed his eyes and inhaled feeling dizzy from the sweet scent. He opened his eyes to see Kagome giving him a weird look before she opened the door.

"This isyour room is it not?" asked Sesshomaru stepping in and looking at all the curious things she had around.

"Err….yeah"

There was that awkward moment. That awareness of being alone with a man in your room and knowing what it could lead to. Kagome had felt that whenever Inuyasha was there. She blushed at an image that came to her. Okay…so she had brought Sesshomaru home. Now what would happen?

"Are you very tired?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded and sat on her bed.

"Sesshomaru…um…if you want to take a bath, the bathroom is across the hall and you can sleep on the couch downstairs. I'm sure my family will just think your…another guest."

Kagome moved to open a tall cabinet that was above her closet. She had to stand on tiptoe to reach it. She opened it and got two sheets from it, then she lost balance and started to fall. Suddenly she felt strong arms surrounding her and setting her up straight. Sesshomaru's nearness had started to make her feel hot in the face.

"Are you well?" he asked. Kagome nodded and closed the cabinet. She crossed the room to retrieve one of her pillows off the bed.

"If you need anything….just knock on my door."

Sesshomaru nodded and headed out into the hallway.

Kagome lay down on her bed and sighed. Hopefully she could face Inuyasha again soon. Either that or her hormones might take over If Sesshomaru was still here!

Weird chapter huh? I didn't like it. But later on it's going to get extra juicy.wink,nudge -QN


	16. Chapter 16

Chp.16 And so it is…a date!

Sesshomaru didn't sleep that first night. His mind fought with himself on why he really came here. Why, all of a sudden, did he think that he could just leave all behind and come here? What could Kagome give him? He watched the sun set thorough the blinds in the window and sighed. Rin was probably frantic that he had not returned. Sesshomaru buried his nose in the lavender pillow and shuddered. This little 'detour' was going to be a long one. And somehow that did not bother him…

XXXXX

Inuyasha snarled as he saw the last of Sesshomaru's sliver hair flicker into the well.

"Oh. No you don't!" he yelled and jumped in the well. But all he hit was the soft moist soil on the bottom. Gnashing his teeth in frustration he jumped back out and sat on the edge…then sighed. Had he really hurt Kagome this much? And what sort of relationship exactly did her and Sesshomaru have? He gnashed his teeth even more at the thought of them together. That bastard…if he even lays one finger on her….

"Inuyasha. Did you catch them" yelled Sango as the rest of the group caught up. Inuyasha turned his head away from them.

"No. But we set up camp right here until they get back. "

XXXXX

"Kagome, dear, who's that laying on the couch in the main room?"

"Seessshooomaruu…" said sleepy Kagome in he bed.

"Oh. Okay. Go back to sleep honey"

"Okay….WAIT!" Kagome sat up and ran to her mom.

"This- that's Inuyasha's older brother. Sorry that I didn't tell you, I just—" Her mother only smiled.

"Kagome, it's okay. I just never knew Inuyasha had a brother…and one so handsome."

Kagome rolled her eyes then went back in her room to retrieve her rob. As she walked down stairs she saw Sesshomaru sitting with Grandpa in a deep conversation. This made Kagome feel nice. She guessed it was because Inuyasha and Grandpa never really could talk since Inuyasha was so versatile and cruel most of the time.

"Ah. Kagome," said Grandpa gesturing to Kagome. "You have brought back a fine young man, not like that brute Inuyasha. Now he's a good boyfriend for you."

Kagome blushed furiously. Now she wished she had just stayed in bed.

"N-No Grandpa…Sesshomaru...is just a friend like Inuyasha…"

"Oh…well, I give Sesshomaru my full permission to make a move on you anytime. "

Oh…my…God? Screamed Kagome's mind. Why did anyone related to you always make it their duty to make your life a hell?

"Anyways. So how'd you sleep Sesshomaru?" said Kagome, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Er...Fine too….er… I'm going back upstairs."

Kagome leaned against the back of her door and sighed. It was getting harder to look him in the eye now. There was a knock. Kagome opened the door to see her mother.

"Hi Kagome…I just thought that you might want to show your friend around Tokyo."

"As in a….date?"

"Well…if that's what you want to call it…Sure" said her mom.

" O-Okay. Yeah. I'll do it around one o' clock." After, Kagome walked back downstairs.

"Sesshomaru...could you come here for a minute please?" She watched as he stood up and walked over to her. Geez, she never noticed how tall he was…"

"Um…my mom asked me to show you around my town so….later on….did you want to come with me so I could…show you around?"

"Yes. That would be fine." Said Sesshomaru in a calm voice. Even though he sounded sincere he always seemed to be pissed off at everything. But he didn't show it on the outside. He had inner-rage.

"I mean if you don't want to go----"

"I said it's fine."

She looked at him then turned. Fine. If he was going to be a sour crab-cake then so would she. Not like she wanted to take him out anyway….

A date! I know I was nervous on my first date. See how Kagome handles it! -QN


	17. Chapter 17

Chp.17 What if we had met before….

Ah! What to wear! Kagome frantically threw up clothes in frustration. She had never really thought of what she wore around Sesshomaru. Did he like conservative? Elegant? Fun? Sexy? Arrrghh. She plopped on her bed and looked over at the time…12:00.

Suddenly she heard a tap on the door. She crossed the room to open the door…and suddenly her mouth was extremely dry again. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. A robe tied around his lean body. Drops of water ran down his muscled tan skin that begged Kagome to explore where it let. Her anger seeped away.

"..y-yeah?" said Kagome trying to keep her eyes on his face.

"My hair is insufferable when it is wet . I need help brushing it. My maids usually do this…but since they are not here…"

"Oh! Yeah. Come in…I'll help you…just sit next to the bed"

Like always he gracefully walked to the side edge and sat down. His hair was long and wet and she could see his whole face now. He was really attractive but he had a little sadness behind those golden eyes.

Kagome walked to a drawer near her closet and took out a brush. She walked to the bed and sat. Sesshomaru moved so she could reach him easier. Kagome began brushing, making sure not to brush against his pointed ears. It was so soft and silver. Like silver liquid in her hands. Like spiders silk.

Sesshomaru suppressed his urge to shudder as she ran her hands in his hair. The tension between them was thick like syrup. Kagome stopped brushing and sat in silence. It was so tense that no one even spoke…..Finally Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"I'm done" said Kagome quietly.

Sesshomaru got up to leave even though she knew she wasn't done brushing. He was slightly relieved to go. His robe did not really conceal his arousal. Sesshomaru cursed himself. He could not trust a human! Why did she seem to break thorough to him?

Kagome still held the brush in her hand as she laid on the bed after Sesshomaru left. Her thought mulled through so many things. What if she had met Sesshomaru before she had met Inuyasha? How would her relationship have been with both the brothers if it had been the other way around. Kagome looked at the clock next to the bed…..12:30…and she still had yet to pick out what to wear….

I wrote this really fast! This was a make up for not updating the other day. . -QN


	18. Chapter 18

(Authors note. I don't really know where Kagome lives so I'm just going to say Tokyo, Japan. I thought she lived in Osaka but I can't be sure, after all, I know more about Tokyo then I know about Osaka.)

Chp.18 Away from here…part. I

Kagome put on a little mascara and checked her hair in the mirror before going down stairs. She'd decided that she was going to be as casual and normal as she was always. Kagome wore a short skirt and a sweater like she normally wore. Feeling nervous she rubbed her hands together and opened the door to walk downstairs.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch with Souta holding a controller from her brothers precious PS2. He had a confused look on his face as he pressed buttons. Souta had his brow set in a intense stare. One of the characters died on the screen and Souta jumped up and yelled "I win!"

Sesshomaru glared at Souta with so much threat and malice that Souta stopped his cheers and sat quickly back down.

"Um…Sesshomaru? Ready?" asked a grinning Kagome. Sesshonmaru stood up and looked from the TV, to Souta, then to Kagome.

"Mortal, when I return we shall see who will win the next round of this battle" said Sesshomaru in a deadpan voice. Souta smiled at Sesshomaru and turned to Kagome.

"Where did you find this guy? Finally, someone who likes 'Super Smash Bro's' as much

as me!" Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru was getting along with her brother.

After the pair left and were walking down the steps Sesshomaru said something that surprised Kagome even more.

"Kagome…I….apologize…." His bangs hid the expression on his face.

"For what?" she asked puzzled. Sesshomaru looked straight ahead as he said this.

"For being…irate yesterday…."

"Oh. I forgot about that looong ago. Don't worry." Kagome waved it away. But deep down she was touched that he apologized. He had definitely changed since the first time that she'd met him. The Sesshomaru a month ago would have never apologized for anything. He would have turned a cold shoulder and never look back, and probably would have killed her. But if that were true then why hadn't he left her when she nearly died? Now that she thought about it she never got an answer to the question of why he head saved her in that battle against Naraku.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Sesshomaru looking from side to side.

"Over here. I want to show you something…" They walked on the crowded street and Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the vast and flashy town that was Tokyo. Kagome noticed people staring at Sesshomaru with wonder and suspicion and she began to feel uncomfortable. Hopefully they might've thought that Sesshomaru was a cosplayer. The demon lord seemed oblivious to all as he observed everything that was in site. The tall buildings, the variety of strange people. Then all of a sudden a shriek rang in his ears and he jerked around. Kagome smiled warily.

Three of Kagome's closest friends all ran up the couple and shrieked in excitement some more. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's tenseness.

"Kagome! How are you? Where have you been? We've missed you soooo much and---….who is this?" asked Mei looking Sesshomaru up and down.

"Oh! Mei, Fuyumi, and Akari, this is my friend Sesshomaru" she stressed the word friend as everyone seemed to think that Sesshomaru and her were more then friends.

"Hi," they all said in unison. "Um…Kagome, can we talk to you alone for a moment?"

Kagome excused herself from Sesshomaru and walked to her friends.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome! Is **that **hunk your secret boyfriend?" asked Mei.

"How Mean! Houjou will be crushed!" said Fuyumi.

"Tsk, tsk Kagome" said Akari shaking her head disapprovingly.

"No! stop! He is not anything. He really is just a friend….I'll talk to you guys later. Bye"

With that Kagome turned her heel and continued with Sesshomaru….Maybe a part of her really did want something more with Sesshomaru…

That was pt. I of this whole date fiasco. Like it? More to come! -QN


	19. Chapter 19

Chp.19 Away from here pt. II

Kagome led Sesshomaru around Tokyo. Pointing out all the famous spots and things to see. Finally Kagome decided to take Sesshomaru to Tokyo tour. Without thinking Kagome took up Sesshomaru's hand in her own. Sesshomaru yanked his hand back away and glared at her.

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry,…I... I wasn't thinking" They went up the elevator in silence. It's not like she did it on purpose. And what was so wrong about her that it scared him? She looked down at her hands and gasped. A cut on her thumb was bleeding. She wiped the blood and hid it from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ached to tell her he was sorry. But the apology never went past his lips. His hand throbbed from where her hand was. Rin had held his hand before. What was so different and personal about this?

They stepped off and Kagome led him up to the observatory bay of the tower. He awed at the vastness of her world. Kagome blushed and smiled at his stunned reaction.

"This is all of Tokyo? Your world?" asked Sesshomaru as he saw how small the people were below. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Trust me. It's not as great as it looks" she said. Sesshomaru stared at her when she said this. She looked sad.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing…I just wish that Inu---….never mind. It's pretty though right?

"Yes, and vast."

They stayed staring at the world below. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed as he stared down. For a minute, Kagome imagined that she really could grow to like and understand Sesshomaru. That she really could take a chance and see where their strange relationship led them. She tucked her black hair beneath her ear and glanced up again at his striking face. Yeah…she definitely could make room for him in he world.

"We should go."

XXXXXXXX

Jaken cursed as he stubbed his already stubby toe on a moss layered tree trunk. He was going toward the fire that he had seen at the other edge of the forest. When he saw who had made the fire he cursed even more. It's the wench's friends. Jaken squinted his eyes at Sesshomaru's little brother, Inuyasha…wait! Inuyasha! He might have something to do with the disappearance of his master! The toad goblin entered the clearing and Inuyasha stopped mid pace.

"You brute! Where did you take lord Sesshomaru?" yelled Jaken. Inuyasha slowly turned to him will a pissed off look in his eyes. Maybe…he should've asked more nicely. Surprisingly, the half demon turned back around and kept pacing.

"Your boyfriend went down the well, along with…Kagome. That bastard Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha.

"What? HE is NOT my BOYFRIEND you---….wait. He's left with the wench?" asked Jaken mid jabber. Inuyasha didn't answer. Jaken knew it! He knew that wench was trouble. If only master Sesshomaru could see that!

"Why aren't you going after them?" asked Jaken in a suspicious way. Inuyasha sighed.

"Because you dumb ass, You can't just jump in this well. Kagome was the only one that could get you through it."

"You are just going to wait here?"

"That's all I can do…"

XXXXXXXXX

When they got home the only person there was Grandpa. He looked up from the television screen.

"Oh. Don't mind me. Souta and your mother when out to see a movie. They'll be back around ten…h. and Sesshomaru…remember what I said earlier"

Grandpa winked at the Sesshomaru. Kagome was mortified as she walked up the stairs with Sesshomaru. Old pervert! Kagome couldn't believe he had said that.

"Your Grandfather is a wise man. He cares much for you…" said Sesshomaru's deep voice behind her.

"Sometimes I think a little too much. But my family is sort of weird so don't really mind what they say."

When they got in her room Sesshomaru sat on the floor across from her bed.

"So…what do you want to do?" asked Kagome awkwardly. Sesshomaru knew exactly what he wanted. It rubbed against the confines of his pats whenever he was around Kagome. The thought sent a blush that he could not hid from Kagome.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Kagome grinning.

" I do not 'blush' " said Sesshomaru turned his head away. Kagome got off the bed and walked toward Sesshomaru and sat right in front of him. She was close…too close for Sesshomaru but he didn't move away. She reached to touch his face.

"Sesshomaru…just for once…smile." Said Kagome. Sesshomaru looked down then up at her face again. She was really too close. Kagome began to fell her self leaning in and to her surprise Sesshomaru was too…but then moved away. Her cheeks stung with rejection. Now the tension seemed so thick that no one could move.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what I was thinking"….said Kagome not looking up at Sesshomaru as her eyes began to rim with tears.

"You didn't think to be thinking earlier today either. I apologize Kagome. I am not interested in you…I think we should go back tomorrow evening. Good night."

Kagome was left with her tumultuous feelings. And she didn't even get a good night kiss…

Aww. Rejection sucks. It happens. But…other things come up…Find out what 'comes up' next chappie! -QN


	20. Chapter 20

Chp.20 Can't take my mind of you…

Sesshomaru breathed deeply as he closed the door and headed downstairs. He was an imbecile. Out of all the things had done in his meaningless life, this was the only thing that he wished he could have taken back.

He was interested in her. More then she knew. He wanted her so much even now that it was painful to even walk. If he was so strong, if he was such a big , bad, demon, then why couldn't he do the thing he wanted to do most when he had first seen her? Sesshomaru sighed because he now knew that any relationship that he was ever hoping that there would be between him and Kagome now vanished. This couldn't be it…..

When Sesshomaru walked in he noticed that Kagome's Grandfather was gathering his things.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh! Sesshomaru you scared me! I was going to play 'Igo" with my buddies down near Shinjuku plaza. I won't be back till tommrow. You watch yourself tonight. Also tell Kagome I'm gone." After he left Sesshomaru sat on the couch and turned off the television. He closed his eyes until he heard his stomach growl. He sighed and walked toward the kitchen area. Usually his maids did most of the domestic things but he had no idea how to do any cooking. He considered asking Kagome to fix him something but he didn't have the courage to face up to her again. Not after what he said.

"Are you hungry?" asked a sad voice laced with tears behind him. Surprisingly enough he hadn't even heard her walk down the stairs. And his hearing was acute. Sesshomaru turned and felt a wave of his hammering need rise within him. Kagome was dressed in what appeared to be a shirt that was too big for her but it ended near the hem of her thighs. It drove him crazy and all he could stare at for a solid minute was the form of her body beneath that thin shirt. He cleared his throat and said in strained, awkward sort of way. "Yes."

"Just sit on the couch and I'll cook some dumplings and noodles." Sesshomaru let her move past her and walked to the couch. His hands twitched and he was tempted to turn around. After a few moments of silence Kagome talked.

"I really am sorry for that. I mean, Inu--…Inuyasha always told me that you didn't exactly like humans"

" It was true once. Eversince I have met Rin, the feeling has lessened slightly."

"What about me?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru sighed again and stood up then walked up to Kagome. Eyes level with hers with a fierce intensity in his eyes.

"With you…I don't know." Kagome cursed as she realized she had almost burned the noodles.

"Oh…well…is that good or bad?" Sesshomaru shrugged and sat in a chair next to the table. Kagome nodded and hope fluttered in her heart. Soon the food was finished and she set it in front of Sesshomaru then sat across from him.

"Are you going to watch me eat?" said Sesshomaru as he poked at his noodles.

"Well,…if you want me to leave…" He reached and grabbed her hand as she was about to leave.

"Don't leave. Keep me company"

Kagome sat back down and stared at him then a tiny grin played across her face. She waited till Sesshomaru was finished and walked toward him to take back his plate. She purposely moved closer to him then she normally would have and bent to take his plate. One thing she had learned from Inuyasha is that since demon's sense of smell was extremely strong being near to them made a demon crazy. Kagome sensed him sit still as she picked up the plate. He took the bait. She walked over to the sink and put in the dishes until she felt someone standing close behind her….

Sesshomaru smelled her skin and he shook with his need. He stood up and walked over to her. She turned around and looked up at him, begging him to do the thing she knew he wanted to do. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's soft brown eyes. Tucking away all the thought of warnings and doubt he had in his head and reached out…..

He touched her cheek and traced the line of her jaw line up to her ear. Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip hoping that there was more then this one touch. Sesshomaru dug his hands into her thick black hair and watched as her hair curled around his fingers, then cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as his strong hands roved over her body stopping at her lower back. Kagome opened her mouth to receive his warm passion. Sesshomaru felt lost within her, tasting her sweetness. He had never felt more wanted by anyone ever before.

Finally their lips separated and Kagome leaned to kiss Sesshomaru's neck. He closed his eyes and gasped at the tiny bites she gave him and shuddered when she suckled his adam's apple. He pulled her lips to his again and took hold. She kissed him vigorously. Sesshomaru groaned and pushed her away. He took deep shaking breaths and damned himself. He did not just do what he thought he did…..

Heh. So FINALLY it happened. But there is only one thing better then kissing. Sex…or…wait…I can't pick. They both are really cool. Btw. Igo is a Japanese board game. -QN


	21. Chapter 21

(Author's note: You like me! You really like me! J/k. Thanks tho. I have 76 reviews! And I'm on Chap. 21! That kicks ass. I hope you like my story so far. I know I'm not the best writer but I do aim to please.

Oh. There is some suggestive 'content' in this chapter so if you don't want to read it. Then…don't. This scene is very important in the story because I wanted to maintain the same characters but also write the awkwardness of your 'first time' . One more thing. I don't know the layers of a Kimono so bare with me. )

Chp. 21 The chances of getting lost

Sesshomaru ran a trembling hand through his long silver hair and moved away from Kagome. Why? Why did he just do that. He turned and looked back at Kagome. There was a confused look in her eyes.

" Why did you stop?" asked Kagome.

"I had no right to touch you.." Sesshomaru sighed and turned back around. Kagome lay her hand on his shoulder.

She turned him back around to face her.

" I wanted you to"….she said with conviction. Sesshomaru shrugged of her touch and walked to the other side of the room.

"I don't want or need your sympathy. You don't want me. What could possibly be in the future for us?"

"Why don't you take a chance?"

" What if I don't want you? I said I had no interest in you as a human woman" Kagome looked in his eyes.

"Yeah right. What you just did a minute ago totally screamed ' I don't want you' " said Kagome in a sarcastic tone. She walked to the other side and stood before him.

"Face It Sesshomaru. The kiss that just happened, meant more then you want to admit" she placed her hands on either side of his face. Sesshomaru looked in her eyes and thought for a minute. He could get lost. Get lost in her eyes. But…what would that get him? A few moments of pleasure? He took her hands off his face and moved toward the door.

"We need to go back. My little brother is probably tearing the forest apart for you."

Kagome couldn't believe he had changed the subject so fast. She gnashed her teeth in frustration. What could convince Sesshomaru that she really did have deep feelings for him?

" Why do you think that no one can love you?" She said. He stopped as his hand was on the handle of the door. She walked up and turned him around to face her again so he could see that she meant the next few words that tumbled out of her mouth uncontrollably.

"I love you….I really do." Said Kagome. She bit her lip as she searched his face for anything giving him away. Sesshomaru's mind, at first , didn't think that he had heard her correctly until she repeated it. Sesshomaru just stared at her until her pulled her in a tight embrace. Kagome closed her eyes and wished that she could stay this way for an eternity.

Sesshomaru did not quite know what he was doing but for some reason he didn't want to thing about 'what he was doing" he really did only wanted this moment. If it would only bring him a few minutes didn't really matter. He was sick living his life so careful, so 'by the book'. If he could step out of his self for one night. That night hopefully will seem like an eternity.

" I knew you could smile.." said Kagome as she looked up at him. Sesshomaru could feel the rise of his cheeks and immediately frowned again.

" It feels awkward. I am not sure I like it" he said as he took her hand and led her up the stairs.

"But it looks so cute." She said. Sesshomaru lay Kagome on the bed and sat next to her looking deep in her eyes.

" So what happens now?" said Kagome. Her heart raced all she could think about is touching Sesshomaru's smooth tan chest. Sesshomaru stared at the length of her body and almost couldn't restrain himself. He swallowed deeply and looked in her eyes. The lust filled look that swam in Sesshomaru's golden orbs made Kagome blush. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in his.

" I must ask you…Do you want to mate with me?" Kagome's bewildered look caused Sesshomaru to look away.

"You don't?" he said. Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"N-No I just didn't understand. I ….erm…you see…in our world mating isn't the term regularly used….and…oh my!" Gasped Kagome as understanding dawned on her. Since Sesshomaru was a dog demon…did that mean…he…meant 'mating' as in how dogs do it?

"What is it?" Said Sesshomaru in a annoyed way.

"No…er…Sesshomaru…do you know how to…er…do this…the human way?"

Sesshomaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I never really thought I ever would….It can't be much different."

"I'll show you."

Although Kagome had never done this herself she knew it was bound to come up. She just never thought it would ever possibly be with Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome asked him to stand up and looked up into his eyes before slowly taking off his kimono…..but then soon got frustrated. Sesshomaru was amused by her concentrated tugging.

"Sesshomaru….I don't mean to insult…but how may layers do you have in your kimono?"

" It's okay. I will take it off."

Kagome stood back as Sesshomaru unraveled himself. She didn't know why but it felt as though he was unraveling more then just the kimono. It was as if he was taking away all his defenses. And sadly Kagome knew that later…the kimono would go back on. Finally his chest was exposed and Kagome walked up to him and lay a hand on his chest. Then slowly kissed the salty plans of his neck and shoulders. Enjoying the way he sighed as she moved her hands over his naked body…well…not entirely naked. She licked his hard nipples and liked the response she received so then she began nibbling. His gasps were sharp and surprised. And Kagome kept going till he pulled Kagome's face towards his to receive his passion filled tongue. Kagome's hands played near the line of his pants. Her fingers tickling the silver hairs tracing down.

Sesshomaru picked her up and lay Kagome on the bed before burying his face in her neck. Kissing and licking it. He was satisfied with the way she quivered at his touch and moaned at the slightest kiss. She welcomed the how he pressed her against the mattress. And she felt his strength all around her. Sesshomaru stroked her belly and trailed kisses around her collarbone. Kagome sat up so that she could take off her shirt. Sesshomaru looked in awe at her pale soft skin and her shiny hair sprawled artistically against the satin lavender pillows.

"You are so beautiful" said Sesshomaru in a ragged voice. Kagome's blush deepened. She had never been naked in front of a man (Well,…besides Inuyasha…by accident of course) Kagome liked that he was so appreciative of her body.

"Not half bad yourself" said Kagome as she licked her lips. Sesshomaru continued his kissing until he got to the curious device which held her breasts. It was black and silky and very strange. He picked at it. Kagome burst out laughing.

"What is this…." Said Sesshomaru angrily.

"It's called a 'bra' here. Just unhook the back" said Kagome. Sesshomaru carefully hugged her to him to reach and 'unhook' the back. Sesshomaru was amazed at how easy it was to unhook it.

Kagome held her breath as she lay partly naked before him. She watched Sesshomaru's long nails recede. His eyes locked with hers as his hand moved toward her left breast. He massaged her breasts gently and then his mouth replaced his hands causing Kagome to cry out in ecstasy. He kissed her belly and ran his lips over her belly button leaving her to form chills up and down her body.

Sesshomaru momentarily left her to untie his pants. Kagome had never seen a naked man before, unless if it was a diagram at school. She was sort of nervous….what if his was deformed or too crooked or something. All doubt left her mind as suddenly his pants went down and was naked. He was so….perfect. Everything from his long silver hair that fell across his shoulders to his lean torso. Nothing looked deformed about it at all. She reached and gently put her hand around him. He leaned his head back and moaned out her name. Kagome pulled him to her to lay down and kissed him. After a moment Sesshomaru leaned back and breathed heavily.

" What do I do?" he asked. Kagome suddenly remembered! A condom! She got up and walked to a drawer to get one. Her mom always reminded her how important it was. She walked back to Sesshomaru and placed it in his hand. He looked at her quizzically.

"It's for protection…erm….here." She handed him the box and took out the instruction paper that had pictures of how to put one on. Sesshomaru reluctantly put it on sighed.

"Whats wrong?" she asked touching his face.

" I think I am too…large for this…I'm sorry" said Sesshomaru blushing a little. Kagome looked at the box.

"That was the largest size they have!" said a amazed Kagome. It scared Kagome a little that he was so…well endowed. Would it hurt?

"It's okay." She said and kissed him.

"Just tell me what to do" said Sesshomaru.

(That's right kids! Always use protection. No matter how much you don't want to! Um….there is more to come later. –QN)


	22. Chapter 22

(Author's note: Still more sexual 'content' This is when you really shouldn't be reading if you don't like this stuff. Just skip if your not ready to read it. Thanks again for reading!)

Chp.22: Things in the dark aren't the same in the light.

Kagome let Sesshomaru press her down against the mattress again and finally relaxed as he began kissing the sides of her thighs. He lightly nibbled on both sides and slowly took off Kagome's panties. Sesshomaru arousal and desire went crazy at the strange but curious smell that came upon him. Kagome was flushed already and she waited for more. Sesshomaru licked away the moisture that was in the middle of her. Kagome moaned and sighed stroking Sesshomaru' head. He didn't exactly know what the pink jewel that was inside her was but just incase he looked up at her expectantly.

Kagome opened her legs wider and still Sesshomaru didn't budge.

"Sesshomaru….in between…" she murmured. Finally Sesshomaru understood and he crawled up and kissed Kagome deeply then entered her. Suddenly all fear and doubt left Kagome's mind as a horrible pain pierced through her pleasure. When Kagome cried out in pain instead of what he expected Sesshomaru lay rigid beneath her.

" I'm hurting you?" said Sesshomaru.

Kagome was surprised at how much fear was in his voice. It made her feel delicate and fragile.

"No….it's supposed to be like that…keep going." Kagome bit her lip. Sesshomaru slowly thrust. But it seemed that something was blocking his way. Knowing the amount of pain that Kagome was going through he had better make it quick.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before pushing himself through. Kagome cried out again and tears aligned the sides of her face. But Sesshomaru…was engulfed to what seemed to be heaven. She was so warm and tight . Sesshomaru moaned and repeated her name while planting kisses to sooth away her virginal pain.

After a few moments Kagome was introduced to a new pleasure. It was a throbbing, sharp, and intense. She leaned back and rocker her hips against Sesshomaru's to match his rhythm. Kagome was amazed at how great it felt. She could feel his strength and his hot breath against her lips. The feeling began to climb and climb and Kagome's moans and yells were louder with each push.

Sesshomaru felt as though he couldn't take anymore of the sweet pleasure that came. Just when Kagome thought that there couldn't be anymore she soon began to feel like she was flying. Her release soared into the night. And for once in a long time she didn't even think of Inuyasha. Or much anything else on the planet. Sesshomaru arched his head and half yelled/ half howled and fell on top of her sweaty and mangled.

Kagome kissed his closed eyes and hugged him to her. Sesshomaru had been freed she thought smiling to herself. His golden relaxed filled eyes slowly fluttered. Kagome brushed her finger across his sliver colored eye lashes and tucked a strand of way ward hair beneath and ear. He got up and lay down next to Kagome then hugged her to him.

"Sesshomaru….I'm in love with you." She said. He didn't respond. Kagome turned around to see if he was awake when all she saw was the peaceful slump of his body illuminated in the bask of silver moonlight. He looked like a prince. Kagome smiled to herself and kissed him on the cheek then snuggled back upon him…She could stay like this forever….

"KAGOME, WE'RE HOME FROM THE MOVIE!" yelled Souta. Kagome's eyes snapped back open. She sprang out of bed. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! She looked toward the bed where Sesshomaru still lay. She roughly shook him awake.

"Sesshomaru, get up! Um….hide in the closet."

Sesshomaru stared angrily up at her.

"KAGOME! SESSHOMARU? Are you to in the room? I'm coming up stairs" said Mother. Already her voice sounded as if she was suspicious. Kagome literally pulled a naked Sesshomaru out of bed, who stumbled, and shoved him in the closet then jumped in bed and covered her underwear, bra, and condom wrapper on one quick move. She pretended she was sleeping when her mother opened the door and lightly tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome…where is you friend Sesshomaru?" said Mother quietly.

"He left…went back" said Kagome wiping her eyes and yawning.

"Oh….bring him back longer next time…sorry to bother you honey" Kagome's mother walked back out. Kagome sprang up and locked the door.

"Okay….I'm sorry…come back out " said Kagome opening the closet. Sesshomaru was very annoyed as she led him back to the bed.

"I'm sorry….It's just my mom can't know that we…erm….mated."

Sesshomar shrugged and got under the covers. Just as nonchalant and aloof as ever…Kagome sighed until she felt strong arms pull her back to him again. But still Kagome realized that he had never once even said that he loved her. Not a single time….

Remember Kids! When your hiding a BF after you've done the "dirty deed" and your parents come home from whatever they did, the best place to hide him is the closet, under the bed, behind something, or out the window (mind you it has to be a window close to the ground.) Also as quick as possible hide the evidence (Condom, bra, boxers, etc) Next chapter some serious drama will happen. -QN


	23. Chapter 23

(Author's note: I just realized something. Sesshomaru's clothes are very hard to miss. Why didn't Kagome's mom notice them on the floor? I never explained what happened to his clothes. Let's just skip the Mishap. Oh, all the people who skipped the 'scene' you can read now. No more of the 'rumble under the jungle'.-)

Chp.23 Don't forget….

Sesshomaru awoke next to Kagome. How did he---- and then he remembered. Last night. Her scent seemed to be all around him. As if she had dived into him. Damn him. Why had he ever even touched her? But yet he couldn't imagine going back to a world without her. Sesshomaru could not go back to a world a solitude. His own personal hell. He wanted to remain in heaven…in this insurmountable cloud he was on. He never wanted to come back down. The demon Lord knew in his heart society would not let him stay with her. A human. It disgusted him to acknowledge what he had just done. It felt right, but it wasn't. He wished it was…

He turned over in the small bed to see if Kagome was awake. Even now he wanted her again. Sesshomaru slowly left the bed so she would not awake. She wiggled her hips under the bed to get more comfortable. A slight smirk lined Sesshomaru's face.

When Kagome woke she realized Sesshomaru wasn't beside her. She jerked up only to find him leaning against the door to her room. Clothes back on. His hard exterior was back on…Kagome knew then...that yesterday night….was probably just a fling to him. She shifted uncomfortably. Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the bed and crouched down to maintain an eye level with Kagome.

" Erm….Morning." said Kagome, shifting her gaze.

"Kagome. I want you to know, last night I was acting irrational. I think that you were as well. Let's forget. Our little 'vacation' has been long overdue. Let's go back to reality."

Kagome turned from him. Her eyes were rimming with tears.

"Yeah. I didn't mean any of what I said…I just wanted….well….I don't know what I wanted. It's not like I was ever attracted to you anyway….you were just there. Wait downstairs while I get ready." Said Kagome. Sesshomaru remained staring at her for a moment then walked out the room. Kagome stuffed her face in the pillow and cried.

Sesshomaru could hear her sobs behind him. He felt…he didn't know what he felt right now. He just wanted to see Rin again and go back to his life without any feelings. As he entered the main room Kagome's family looked up from their breakfast.

"Sesshomaru?" said Kagome's Grandfather.

"I thought you left last night" said her Mom.

Sesshomaru didn't have a liable excuse. His face was hot and he could feel the blush that was creeping on his cheeks. Comprehension dawned on Kagome's Grandfather as he observed Sesshomaru's messed hair, slightly crinkled clothes, and blushing face. Mom and Grandfather exchanged knowing looks.

"Hey Sesshomaru," said Souta "After breakfast wanna play 'Super Smash bro's' again?"

"I don't know if I can" said Sesshomaru as he passed by a disappointed Souta. He patted the young boy on the head. Grandpa winked at Sesshomaru and his blush deepened now to the color of magenta. Finally Kagome came down stairs.

"I'm taking Sesshomaru back. I'll be returning in a short time" said Kagome. Her eyes were a little pink and her face was blotchy. After closing the door she turned and walked ahead Sesshomaru. She was not acting like her normal self. When they stood at the edge of the well Sesshomaru took up Kagome's hand and jumped…

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha sat on a tree limb over looking the well. Jaken lay sleeping near a mound of moss and Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all sat around a dull fire. It had been a week in the feudal era since Sesshomaru and Kagome had left them. A bright light that appeared in the well startled Inuyasha. He jumped down from the tree, which awoke Jaken. Kagome was the first to appear, climbing out of the well. Then Sesshomaru climbed out second and landed gracefully on the landing.

"Kagome! Where the hell have you been? I---….." Inuyasha stopped. No….maybe his sense of smell wasn't working right. He walked closer and sniffed again. No….he wouldn't have…Sesshomaru would have never…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Jaken who ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Jaken. Have you been well?"

"Yes. Rin was crying all the while for you. I, Jaken, had to go on a perilous search for you. Fighting off monsters and----"

"Spare me the details Jaken. Let us leave." Interrupted Sesshomaru. He knew his brother could sense something. He was not in the mood for a confrontation. The wispy puffs of a cloud erupted around Sesshomaru's feet and they floated off in the night air. Kagome looked after Sesshomaru with mixed feelings.

Inuyasha abruptly grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to a more 'private' part of the forest so the rest of the group would not overhear.

"Inuyasha! What are you---" yelled Kagome. They abruptly stopped and Inuyasha sat a little ways from her.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" said Inuyasha quietly. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know what to say. He seemed to be calm but she knew, inside, Inuyasha was hurting. Serves him right.

" How did you know?" said Kagome.

"I CAN SMELL HIM ON YOU!" roared Inuyasha.

"Yeah? And? What was I supposed to do? You totally ditched me for Kikyo. Do you know how I felt? Good, you feeling my pain. And you know what? It felt great. It was the best feeling I've ever had. I would do it again if I could. The funny thing is I did not even think of you once while I did it." Yelled Kagome back.

" I-….I didn't mean to save her. I…after…I wished I had saved you" said Inuyasha looking away.

"Sure. Well you didn't. Sesshomaru did"

"Why…why?" said Inuyasha. Hurt lined the edge of his voice.

"BECAUSE INUYASHA! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING. YOU never…you never made a move. I gave you a chance…and now I'm in love with someone else…" said Kagome.

"You…LOVE him?" said Inuyasha.

Woo. Some deep emotions. Now that the story is coming to close a lot of deep emotional stuff is going to happen too. Keep reading! I love you all! -QN


	24. Chapter 24

Chp.24 Lover, I don't have to love

"I was sick of waiting for you. I'm not doing it anymore. So, I moved on" said Kagome more quietly. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go to a hot spring and relax. She was sick of the fighting. Sick of everything!

" You can't move on,…." Said Inuyasha. "I love you"

Inuyasha's words reverberated in her mind. Those are the three words she had been dying for him to say for so long. Somehow, the words didn't seem to reach her. As if she seemed to be on another island and Inuyasha was far away from it.

" Your too late" said Kagome. She got up to walk back but then felt…nausea. That was weird. Kagome stopped to gain some balance before moving again. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her waist.

"Kagome. Please, I'm sorry." Said Inuyasha.

"Let go Inuyasha…" said Kagome. A swoon of nausea grabbed her again. She tried to tug herself free of Inuyasha but he was strong. Very strong.

"LET GO!" said Kagome. Inuyasha turned Kagome around to kiss her. She had always dreamed of this moment. But yet again. That far away island she was on was getting farther from Inuyasha. She didn't imagine it this way. Kagome struggled still but Inuyasha was kissing her so fiercely that she seemed frozen. Her mouth was bruised after he had finished.

"Kagome…let me love you" said Inuyasha as he began kissing the side of her neck. She pushed him away and started to run. Inuyasha was faster and grabbed her again. Kagome began crying.

"Inuyasha. Please. Don't do this" Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the ground and continued. If she said "sit boy" she'd go down with him…Why hadn't she done it when she almost ran away? She begged and pleaded for Inuyasha to stop as he opened Kagome's shirt. With one desperate cry into the night Kagome yelled.

"SESSHOMARU!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru opened the door to his palace and sighed. He felt at peace. He walked into the main hall and looked for the smiling face which he missed. (Though he'd never admit it) Where was she?

"Jaken. Where is Rin?" said Sesshomaru. Threat underlined his voice.

"O-Oh! Err…Um. I left her here when I left."

Suddenly like a dive bomb, Rin launched herself onto Sesshomaru with such force that Sesshomaru nearly stumbled.

"SESSHY! Rin has missed you much" She hugged his neck. Then moved to play with his tail. Sesshomaru hid the grin away from Jaken. Sesshomaru hadn't really noticed how much Kagome had changed him. That wasn't good, it was making him soft and vunerable. But he couldn't help wondering if he should go back and….visit.

XXXXXXXX

"PLEASE HELP!" screamed Kagome. Finally; Miroku, Sango, and Shippo appeared and rushed to yank Inuyasha off of Kagome. Kagome put her shirt back on and waited. There was a hushed silence. There was also a bit of confusion in the air. Had Inuyasha really did what they thought he did? Inuyasha glanced a Kagome then turned and walked back, deeper into the forest. Miroku looked at the group before following after Inuyasha. Kagome shook so hard that she had a hard time standing back up. Sango helped her.

" Okay….what happened?" said Sango. Kagome didn't want Shippo to hear. Sango saw her hesitation and asked Shippo to follow Miroku. After the kitsune left Kagome gushed her heart out of what's been happening the past week and why she was so hurt and confused. Sango remained quiet until Kagome finished.

"You should take a break from the opposite sex for a while. We will stay away from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru….well…you just can't see him again. I mean, you don't love him do you?"

Kagome looked down so her hair covered her face. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh, gosh Kagome." Said Sango. "This is bad"

Kagome nodded and looked up at the sky. Millions of stars sprinkled across it like a dark canvas. Maybe Sesshomaru could possibly love her. She hoped so anyway….

Crappy way to end it huh? (No not the end, the end of the chapter!) Next chapter more drama! -QN


	25. Chapter 25

(--. I'm surprised no one recognized the title of the last chappie. It's from this great band "Bright eyes". I love that song. Anyways. Thanks to new and old readers for still reading. Updates will be sorta slow. But no worry! The story is almost about to end anyways! I know, sad huh? The name of this chappie is from a song called "The blowers daughter" Does anyone know that band?)

Chp.25 Like you said it should be…

It had been a month since she hadn't even heard a word from Sesshomaru. Her heart had lost all possible hope that he would even visit her. Inuyasha and her avoided each other all the while. Only having contact if it couldn't be avoided. Kagome sighed as Sango finally came after a long wait. Sango looked around mildly interested at their surroundings.

"Why did you ask me here?" inquired Sango. She sat down next to Kagome. Kagome sighed and rubbed her arms for what she had to tell Sango. The demon hunter looked reproachfully at Kagome.

"It's okay. Spit it out…."

Kagome looked Sango in her warm dark eyes. Trusting one of her best friends to not gasp at the information that she was about to confide in her.

"Sango….I…I skipped my period. I think I'm pregnant" said Kagome trying hard to stare fixedly at something other then Sango. When Sango never said a word Kagome looked up only to find Sango staring at her unbelievingly.

"Please, say you joking with me" said Sango.

Kagome sadly shook her head.

" I haven't had my period all month. I'm almost sure. I've been really nauseous and dizzy. I know it's Sesshomaru's…." said Kagome quietly. Sango leaned to hug Kagome.

" I needed that" said Kagome wiping a tear from her eye.

XXXXXXX

Sesshomaru had made his decision. He had made his point to Kagome and he knew that she was probably hurting but she lingered in his mind like a forgotten ghost still whispering his name in his ear or still playing with his hair. He put his hand on his neck in reflex.

"Lord Sesshomaru?…what is wrong?" said Rin walking up to Sesshomaru and laying a tiny hand on his clawed one. She smiled her famous toothy grin. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Nothing Rin, go back to sleep"….

" I can't. Rin can sleep without knowing your sleeping too. I couldn't sleep the whole time you were away…." She climbed his lap and stood on her knees to hug him. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up. Then carried Rin to her bedroom. He gently lay her down on the bed and tucked her in. But the girl still sat up, her huge dark eyes giving Sesshomaru a lengthy stare.

" Rin know why you are sad. It is Kagome? Jaken told me you went away with her….your in love aren't you?" said Rin smiling. Sesshomaru went white with surprise. Rin knows him too well…

" It is not something for a little girl to know or discuss" said Sesshomoru turning to leave.

" Shessy and Kagome sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G—"

"RIN. Silence!" said Sesshomaru growling.

"My mother, before she died, told me that to keep something as serious as love in, can kill you!" said Rin.

" Thank you for your…advice Rin. Now goodnight." Said Sesshomaru briskly

"One more thing….Rin won't be sad If you go to her. Rin would know that you are safe with her. So go Sesshomaru. If you love Kagome-chan!" said Rin before laying down again.

"Goodnight Shessy…."

Sesshomaru closed the door on the snores of Rin. His heart was beating painfully and her realized it. He was just too dumb to realize it before. He was in love with Kagome. And he must see her again!

XXXXXX

Kagome's dream was interrupted by a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned away and kept sleeping. When the tap became more persistent she tensed. Was it Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY" she yelled. When Kagome didn't hear a loud thump she opened her eyes to a pair of golden eyes that were…Sesshomaru's? Kagome gasped as he pulled Kagome into a tight embrace similar to the one they first shared. Kagome closed her eyes to never forget this feeling. It was too great to be real. It was a dream, it had to be. She touched every line of his face as though to remember it.

"Kagome….I do not know how are why…but….I'm in love with you." Said Sesshomaru looking deep in her eyes. This definitely was a dream. Kagome cried because she knew that it couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

Sesshomaru picked her up and waited for the cloud to form around his feet before putting her back down again. Kagome didn't even care about the group, how they'd worry and search for her. She was just so happy in the moment. It was supposed to be this way.

" Go to sleep Kagome. In the morning, we shall talk…" said Sesshomaru and he smiled. It was such a cute smile….Well then. If this was a dream then she hoped it would go on forever….

None of you guessed that did you? Kagome?…pregnant? How the hell will she tell Sesshomaru? Next chappie will be the 2nd chapter before the end. - -QN


	26. Chapter 26

(Yes! You guys guessed right (For those who guessed) Kagome is indeed (gasp) pregnant! And the baby's daddy is….Shessy! hmm….how will the demon bro's react when this reaches them? Oh, and the band who sang the last title is called "Damien rice" incase anyone wanted to know

Chp.26: Oh, brother where art thou?

Kagome awoke again to the same setting she remembered when she was first with Sesshomaru. So last night wasn't a dream! Kagome sat up then quickly felt a swoon of nausea hit her, then she also remembered what she should tell Sesshomaru….Kagome put her hand on her stomach. How would he react. Would he care for their baby? Love and nurture it as it should be? An image of Rin flashed into her head and hope fluttered into her heart. Kagome heard footsteps approaching her door. She lay back down as it opened again.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" said a bubbly Rin. The little girl jumped on top of Kagome and hugged her. Kagome suddenly felt another swoon of sick and hastily asked Rin where the bathroom was. The little girl pointed to a pot a little ways from the bed. Kagome dashed to the pot and puked her sick out will the girl quizzically looked at her.

"Is Kagome-chan alright?" asked Rin reproachfully. Kagome nodded and asked her to get a wet cloth and some water.

"Kagome?" said a deep voice behind her. Chills formed up Kagome's back as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sesshomaru with a concerned frown on his face staring at her.

"I-I'm okay" she let him lead her back to the bed. After a few moments of silence Kagome knew she had to tell him…but….she was so afraid. He began to talk when she did.

"No…you continue" said Sesshomaru.

"No, it's okay. You go"

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Finally Rin came back with a wet rag and water in a goblet. Kagome lay down and placed the cloth on her head while gobbling up the water. The nausea was reduced slightly. She didn't know if she was sick from the pregnancy or sick of the thought of telling him what was inside her.

"Rin. Please leave us alone for a moment. I'll call you back in after we are finished…" Rin sulked while walking out of the room. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and held his hand in hers.

" Kagome….This past week has went by so fast. In the short month we had spent apart has gave me time to think about things, about us," His gold eyes glowed warmly at her "And I want to be with you. Human or not…"

Thick hot tears burned a trail down Kagome's cheeks. She was so relieved. So….then….she could tell him. She smiled as he held her face in his hands, kissing away the tears.

"Sesshomaru…I got something to tell you"

"Hmmm?" murmured Sesshomaru as his kisses began working down her neck.

" I'm pregnant" said Kagome. It was as if the waves receded back into the ocean, as if the warm summer suddenly turned cold and lifeless again. Sesshomaru stopped mid-kiss. A dumbfounded look over came his face as if he hadn't correctly. Kagome nodded. They heard Rin behind the door asking if she could enter again. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Err….just go to your room Rin." Said Sesshomaru in a strained voice. This couldn't be happening. Again for the second time he wished he hadn't touched her.

"As in….a child?" uttered Sesshomaru after a minute. Kagome nodded again and smiled timidly. Sesshomaru stood up and paced the room running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" said Kagome.

"You failed to tell me this sooner…A child?" said Sesshomaru. Kagome had guessed correctly then. He was negative toward the idea of them having a child together.

"Well…I've just woken up," said Kagome defensively " I knew this would happen…"

"What did you expect? I'm….I'm not ready for a child. I still have things to finish…."

"Like stealing the tetsusaiga?" Kagome instantly wished she hadn't ever said that. Sesshomaru rounded on her.

"The tetsusaiga doesn't matter anymore to me….Wait. Is that all you think of me? That I'm some demon who is pawning after my brothers precious sword?" bellowed Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru stared at her for a second before turning away in an angry stride out the door.

"Jaken….JAKEN!"

The little green goblin hobbled toward Sesshomaru looking curiously at him.

"What is the matter my Lord?" said Jaken. Sesshomaru hastily stalked down the hall in a rage. He wasn't angry at Kagome. He was more so angry at the fact that she was pregnant. Sesshomaru was angry with himself. And he could also smell someone else on her lips…but he couldn't detect who's it was.

" Tell the maids to take care of Kagome. Make sure they give her special treatment for Rin should keep Kagome company…And fetch me some wine." commanded Sesshomaru as he slammed the door to his chamber. Jaken goggled after Sesshomaru in surprise. Usually Sesshomaru was always calm. What did that wench do to him?

XXXXXX

Inuyasha roared with anger at the situation. Sesshomaru took her away. And how could Kagome just leave without saying goodbye? Without telling anybody where she went? The only clue Inuyasha had was a strand of silver colored hair and a scent.

"But we HAVE to go with you Inuyasha!" said Shippo. The little fox demon was red in the face from arguing with Inuyasha.

"No. This is something that I have to do myself. I have to settle the score!"

"But Inuyasha, what if something happens? We need to help you!" Sango said. She looked to Miroku for support. The monk merely nodded his head along with everyone else.

"NO! This is the last time I'm saying it. Me and Sesshomaru have been at each others throats for years. I need to end this. And I will kill him. Even if I die it won't matter….because by then I'd have dragged him down with me…."

With that Inuyasha fled the clearing and began running toward the far away fortress of Sesshomaru…

XXXXXX

Kagome lay on a soft pillow on her bead crying. She'd been that way all day. Rin sat next to her brushing her hair away from her face. Kagome didn't understand. Sesshomaru had been so sweet to her and supportive then all of a sudden he turned into the monster Inuyasha had said he was. He wasn't like that though.

Sesshomaru lay on his bed and sighed looking out the balcony of his room. He felt miserable and torn. He remembered how two weeks ago he had been so lonely, Wishing that he had someone to console with. And look at him now. He does have someone, yet, he might've just messed up the whole relationship he had with that someone. He had to fix things.

Sesshomaru left his room and walked up to Kagome's door hesitating before he knocked.

"Come in"

Her tear strewn voice made some of his frustration seep away. Rin looked looked up at Sesshomaru in a concerned way. He nodded for Rin to leave the room and sat down next to Kagome on the bed. Kagome didn't look up at him though. She only stared out the balcony doors.

Sesshomaru then lay down next to her blocking her view so that she had no choice to look up at him. It angered Kagome that even now she wanted to kiss Sesshomaru and more horribly make love to him again. She turned around. For a second they played a game of Sesshomaru switching sides to lay down on while Kagome turned away. Finally Sesshomaru laughed as he pinned her to one side. Kagome tried to wiggle out his grip but Sesshomaru held on until finally Kagome let out a yell of defeat and laughed along with him. The tenseness vanished and they lay giggling beside each other. Kagome turned and looked at him.

"So…what do you say?" she asked. He put a hand on her belly and smiled.

"When it comes…it'll come" said Sesshomaru. This really couldn't be real thought Kagome. It was so perfect!

Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and looked at her a tiny smirk on his face.

" Later…much later come to my chamber...It's sound proof."

His seductive smile made Kagome blush. He got up and left. Kagome was in heaven….

HA. Ahhh….so cute! But…there can only be a pair of lovers instead of a triangle…-QN


	27. Chapter 27

Chp.27: I love you…goodbye

"This must be heaven"….said Kagome as she lay hours later in Sesshomaru's bed. They had just finished making love on their isolate planet the pair seemed to be on. Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into Kagome's neck. He felt he was in heaven too. Sesshomaru had never believed that he would truly be in euphoric bliss.

" Maybe it is." replied Sesshomaru rubbing Kagome's smooth belly. After Kagome drifted off to sleep the demon lord still lay awake staring out the window. He sensed an omen was soon to befall on himself and new mate. Sesshomaru tucked the feeling away and inhaled the jasmine that surrounded him.

If something happened to Kagome he didn't think that he could live. He swallowed a lump in his throat before finally closing his eyes.

XXXXXXX

Inuyasha jumped up on a limb and looked over the lands for his brothers fortress. It was only a few miles away. He glared at the looming building and jumped back down again.

Kagome and Sesshomaru….he hadn't even considered the option. Inuyasha had always just assumed she would be with…that she'd be with himself. His hands tightened around the hilt of the teitsugaia. Inuyasha tried not to imagine them together. He had tried to erase the image of them kissing in his mind as well.

Where had he gone wrong? Why was horrible pain stabbing his heart every time he thought of Kagome's smile? Why was there hateful rage inside him when he thought of Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha sneered and continued on his journey…..after tonight, Sesshomaru would be dead once and for all…and Kagome would be his.

XXXXXXX

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's body molded against her own. She reluctantly left the bed to go to the bathroom (Which unfortunately was a bucket…) and decided to just go to the balcony to vomit. After wiping her mouth Kagome used the railing for support as she felt again and tightened the not in her robe. Something red that was jumping up and down from far away caught her eye. It was coming toward here at a fast pace. Kagome shrugged and turned back to the room.

Sesshomaru lay under the covers in a graceful pose. His silky slivery hair gleamed as it lay sprawled. He licked his lips and changed his position. Pride boiled within Kagome as she realized he was all hers. Sesshomaru almost seemed too good for her she realized as she sat back down and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. His tail wagged slightly. She smiled to herself and kissed him on the cheek.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" yelled Rin who came out of no where and jumped on top of his peaceful form. He grunted as she lightly pulled his tail. Rin then flew and hugged Kagome and sang: "Kagome and Shessy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes LOVE! And then comes Marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage!"

Sesshomaru was now fully awake and blushing a deep pink. Kagome laughed and hugged Rin back.

"Rin is happy! Sesshomaru's finally in love!" she yelled. Sesshomaru now had turned such a deep magenta that he gave Rin a warning look.

"I have news Rin" said Kagome suddenly. Rin smiled and asked what it was. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru as if asking for permission to tell the impatient girl. Sesshomaru nodded.

" How would you feel about a new baby sister or brother?"

Rin's grin was so huge that Kagome feared that the girl's face might explode.

"I knew it! I knew that you were going to be my new mommy and that I'd have a little sister…or brother." She obviously didn't want a brother. Kagome thought that she'd be happy about what Rin would say but somehow Kagome was… a little doubtful.

She hadn't even imagined she'd be with a man till she was about 20…but now she was pregnant…and having a kid? Why hadn't she thought this through before?

" Are you well?" asked Sesshomaru staring at her with a odd look on his face. Kagome nodded but all that ran through her mind was that….maybe she'd gone too far. What would Mother and Grandfather think? Souta would be a uncle! Dread soon washed over her body at the thought.

After Rin had left Sesshomaru glanced over at her again as she stared after Rin.

"I can smell fear on you." Said Sesshomaru quietly. "You do not want this?"

Kagome felt guilty at the sadness in his voice.

"No. I do. It's just….I'm afraid for what's going to happen you know. My family and all…."she trailed off.

"I know. So am I."

He looked up in her eyes and Kagome saw his fear. Though it was unnoticeable at first it was there. She pulled him into her arms and held tight. Maybe she could get though this…if he was beside her the whole ride.

XXXXXXX

Inuyasha wiped the blood from his claws on his kimono. He rolled his eyes at the guards on the ground beside him. If this was Sesshomaru's security then it would be a piece of pie getting to him. Inuyasha continued up the slope until he arrived at the huge solid steel doors of the fortress. He knocked…..

XXXXXXX

"BOOM, BOOM,BOOM"….

Sesshomaru froze minutely as he put on his clothes. No one ever knocks on his front door. It's just known. If Sesshomaru wants to see someone then he usually goes to the person and requests it of them. He narrowed his eyes and told Kagome to wait. The youkai had a feeling who was at the door. He didn't want to believe it though. It was too early for a fight.

"Master Sesshomaru! Master Sesshomaru! Your brother is at the front door. He got past our guards!" Yelled Jaken frantically running toward him. Sesshomaru had no doubt in his mind that Inuyasha couldn't have killed those guards. He mostly put them there for ignorant humans….

"Jaken listen to me. Take Rin and Kagome upstairs and hid them tell no one to leave the fortress without my consent….go. Now."

Jaken grudgingly ran toward Rin's room first. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and quickly ran to the nearest window. Sure enough Inuyasha was looking up at the building trying to see any movement.

"SESSHOMARU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! FIGHT ME!" roared his brother. Sesshomaru smirked at his audacity. Would he have to kill his brother today?

Inuyasha turned his head as he saw the movement. He braced himself. Sesshomaru opened the front doors. They glared at one another. Sesshomaru merely walked across the entrance and sat on a nearby rock and looked at Inuyasha.

"Don't act like I'm not a threat, you bastard."

"Inuyasha, if you intended to be a 'threat' you would have been as soon as I walked out those doors." Said a nonchalant Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

" I don't know why Kagome would ever pick a scumbag like you." Said Inuyasha quietly.

" I have much more to offer her then you could ever have"

"Oh yeah? A ugly goblin and a stab in the back?"

"No. A calm and protective life. Unlike yours…"

"To hell with you Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha rushed him. Sesshomaru quickly jumped grew his poisonous claws and took a swipe at Inuyasha.

X

Kagome nervously looked down at the sound of swords clanking noisily. She bit her nails in frustration. She didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt but she also wished Sesshomaru was safe. Ignoring the screams of Rin and Jaken she dashed from the tower and ran down the stairs. Maybe…Maybe she could do something.

X

Inuyasha heaved wearily and glared at his brother who wasn't even winded.

"Someone getting tired?" asked Sesshomaru in a sarcastic concerned voice.

Inuyasha wiped the blood trickling on his mouth and started again. The fight became more vigorous. Sesshomaru had clearly wanted to win as each lunge he took seemed to stronger and faster then the last. Inuyasha gave all he could. He needed to win this. He needed Kagome…

"STOP!"

Both brothers stopped mid stroke and turned toward the door. Kagome stood with a determined look in her face. She walked toward them.

"Kagome…what are you?---"

"Inuyasha! Just take it and walk out with some dignity. I don't love you anymore! I don't. Just leave! People are going to get hurt because of your jealousy." Said Kagome.

"Your taking his side? After all that we've been through? After all the times I saved you?"

"Well. You should've saved me that one time instead of Kikyo. This," she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "Is the result. And you know what? I'm pregnant"

Inuyasha had a stoic look on his face. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirking. Inuyasha had his teitsaiga….and he had his woman.

Inuyasha shook his head. This…That couldn't be. She was lying…No...NO!

"NO!"

Inuyasha took a final lunge at Sesshomaru and stabbed him with the teitsugaia. Inuyasha looked down at himself and saw that Sesshomaru had returned the favor. Both brothers had each of his sword in the other. It took a while to register what had happened until Seshsomaru stumbled. Inuyasha fell too.

"SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in agony. This all had to be a dream. Please, a dream!

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and stared at her.

"I love you Kagome…" said Sesshomaru before closing his eyes. Inuyasha had already died before he could say a last word. Kagome did not know how long she lay crying. But it seemed to be a long time. A ran drop landed on her head. Kagome knew what she would do.

Kagome took out a little dagger under the folds of Sesshomaru's clothes and cut across her wrists. She then took up Sesshomaru's hand and hugged him before she started feeling fainter. The blood flowed steadily down her arm.

" I….I love…I love you…too…Goodb---….." Her heart stops and the ran still pours down on the three lovers.

XX

Death Is sometimes an expression of our love. The despair of three lovers when there can only be two. The tragedy of romance. That's why those three words "I love you" should be kept sacred.

I love you…goodbye…

(Did you like it? That was the end of my first fan fic "Silver is more his color" . I'm going to write another story about an ulternate ending to this. One where Inuyasha lives. Oh. It involves Rin. Look for "Under my wing" from Que-min next. And thanks for reading this all the way through!)


	28. Chp 1 A piece

(Hello. Its Que-min! Look. In order to understand this plot you have to read my other fanfic: Silver is more his color. BTW, beware of the sappy ending in that one. (someone was so angry at me they called me a whore for ending it the way I did) BUT. This is the alternate ending. In which Inuyasha survives the ending battle between him and Sesshomaru. I said I'd do an alternate ending. And this is it. Maybe when I'm finished I'll write another where Sesshomaru lives.)

Chp.1 One last piece..

Inuyasha staggered away from the lifeless body of Sesshomaru. He used his sword as a thing to lean against and sighed. He felt both relieved and…regretful. Kagome's whimpers could be heard where he was. Maybe what he had done really was wrong. And maybe Kagome really did love Sesshomaru. Yet. It upset him. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and slapped him hard across the face.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU! I LOVED HIM….I…he was everything…" Kagome wailed into Inuyasha's chest and all Inuyasha could do was regret. He could not bring his brother back….and he didn't know why he wanted to. Just then a series of rushed footsteps could be heard inside the fortress. The little servant goblin, Jaken, hobbled from the front steps.

" M-Master Sesshomaru?" Jaken walked a little closer then gasped as he saw the lifeless eyes and the pool of blood surrounding his Lord. Jaken twirled around to stare at Inuyasha. He had a maniacal look in his eyes as he approached Inuyasha.

"You…dirty…rotten…HALFBREED!" With that he lunged at the tired half demon but was merely pushed away with one swipe. Jaken landed on the ground with tears of torment in his eyes. What would he do without the guidance of his master? Lord Sesshomaru was all he lived for. He was honored to be Lord Sesshomaru's servant…and in a way, only friend. Loyal Jaken. What would become of him? And RIN! He jerked his head up to the tower that she was still in. He didn't have to take care of her anymore. He…wait…he was free to do what he wanted. Jaken slowly got back up and looked up at the gray sky. So…..what happens now?

Kagome was still crying in agony till she heard a yell from inside the castle….RIN! Her crying steadily subdued and she listened. Then slowly stood up and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"We take her" she said without breaking eye contact. Inuyasha jerked his head to the sudden even voice of Kagome.

"We take her?" he repeated not fully understanding.

"You killed Sesshomaru and I will never forgive you. At least give me the satisfaction of taking for of the one piece I have left. Rin…"

Inuyasha was puzzled until he remembered the little girl with the checkered orange and white Kimono. Inuyasha thought better but the cold look of hatred in Kagome's eyes rooted him to the spot.

"Fine" he said gruffly. He took a look once again at his dead brothers beautiful corpse. Kagome also looked at it then closed her eyes and sighed deeply as if trying to suppress her emotions.

Jaken scuttled away before either of them knew where he was.

"Lets get her." Said Inuyasha.

As I promised, I did an alternate ending. I know things seem confusing now, but all will be explained later. Keep reading! -QN


End file.
